King of Rejects
by King Puddi
Summary: Tsuna has two twin younger brothers, Tsukuyo and Tsukiyo. The twins get chosen to be the first ever twin 10th bosses of Vongola while Tsuna is left in the dark. Though Tsuna isn't as useless as he seems to be. Tsuna is a hacker/information broker under the name "Sparrow", and a world class one at that. AU, no pairings.
1. SPARROW

**Summary: **Tsuna has 2 brothers, Tsukuyo and Tsukiyo, who are both twins. The twins get chosen to be the first ever twin 10th bosses of Vongola while Tsuna is left in the dark. Though Tsuna isn't as useless as he seems to be. Tsuna is a hacker/information broker under the name "Sparrow", and a world class one at that.

**Pairings:** Possible all27.

**Warning:** Possible secretive, smart(only in hacking!) and dark(well, not really) Tsuna. Curse words.

**A/N: **Getting back into the KHR fandom, and this is what happens.

**000 VONGOLA 000**

It seemed only like yesterday that the loving twins from the Sawada household, Tsukuyo and Tsukiyo, were born. They were both adorable, dubbed as "little angels", by the nurses of the hospital who delivered them and the other ladies from the neighborhood.

The twins were always cooed at with love and kisses. At their age, they were both quite smart already.

Unlike their older brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for short.

While the twins were loved, Tsuna was... well, ignored. He was literally useless, as he failed at academics, sports and can seemingly trip on thin air. The mothers from the neighborhood commented that they would never want such a useless child like that.

Ouch, blow to the non-existent kiddy pride.

At first, Nana commented that they would all be the same, now or then.

At the age of 6 and 7 respectively, as the twins were younger by a year, small differences shown. Tsukuyo, the older one by a few minutes, had a sense for adventure and loved the great outdoors outdoors while Tsukiyo, had a great sense of curiosity and like his twin brother, loved the outdoors. The two were also smart as well with remarkable capabilities.

Once, they solved the case of the stolen cookie jar and managed to pin point their suspect. Apparently, it was the next door neighbor's chihuahua, Chammie.

It was all thanks to Tsukuyo's great sense of adventure and Tsukiyo's undying curiosity. Tsukuyo was the lead detective while Tsukiyo was the dramatic yet curious fellow.

Though, unknown to both of them, Tsuna actually intended to use the cookies as bait for Chammie, since he was being chased by it. Added to the fear factor that Tsuna was absolutely terrified of chihuahuas, and rabid ones at that.

Yup, best combination ever.

He accidentally grabbed the whole jar and threw it while running away and screaming for his life. Not like anyone needed to know about it anyway.

Well, he was desperate.

Here's another difference, even though Tsuna always failed at school, he was an observant child. He knew that his mother loved the twins more than himself but hey, they were younger, so they needed to be showered with more love. Another thing is that Tsuna absolutely loathed the outdoors, he preferred staying indoors.

Plus, Tsuna's love was a laptop. Not literally, just figuratively speaking.

It was when his so-called "father" came to their cozy home once upon a time.. while he doted on the twins along with Nana, he gave a laptop to Tsuna so he didn't need to deal with him. But Tsuna didn't care, he just accepted the gift. He fell in love with it the minute he opened it.

That was the only thing that he was thankful for at that man. With his new companion, he learned many new things.

Anyways, back on topic.

Before, Tsuna thought having little brothers would be a good thing, since he wouldn't get lonely. But now, he thought they were.. what was the word? Ah, "pests". A new word he learned.

What kind of little brothers would throw their older brother's only means of happiness from the second floor of their house as a prank? Though, Tsuna didn't hate them for it, what kind of older brother would he be if he hated his younger siblings? Though, he did harbor some hate from that incident... but not too much.

**000 IS 000**

At the age of 13 and 14 respectively, the twins skipped a grade, so they were in the same class as their useless brother. Tsukuyo was in the football club while Tsukiyo was in the drama club, both were popular among the school population, in their own way. Other than that, they had a great social life.

While the Sawada twins had a dream life, Tsuna's... not so much. He was dubbed as "No Good Tsuna"_ lovingly_ by his equally _oh-so-loving_ classmates and the students of the school itself.

Taking it as an example from the other students, his own younger brothers too, called him "No Good Tsuna", forgetting the "younger brothers should respect their elders", also unaware of their brother's hurtful expression and mental damage to his weak and fragile heart.

This made Tsuna develop a inferiority complex. Since everyone calls him by that _oh-so-loving_ nickname, he had no more and pretty much, non-existent confidence.

Also, because of this, Tsuna was starting to hate his life and loathe his brothers. His own brothers who tried to throw his happiness in a form of a laptop from the second floor and his own brothers that didn't even respect him plus mocking him?

Tsuna didn't mind if they at least called him "Tsuna-nii", but this takes it further. But he didn't care anymore, he didn't even think Iemitsu was suited to be called a "father", so he'll just add his brothers to his list.

The list of "people you should never respect".

People that doesn't give respect shouldn't be given respect in return, no?

**000 GOING 000**

On a fine Saturday morning, Tsukuyo went for football practice while Tsukiyo along with Nana, their mother, who didn't even bother to wake up Tsuna, went to the supermarket, not that he cared. He still loved his mother, but wished she would look at him the way she look at the younger twins.

He woke up, brushed his teeth, changed into something more comfortable other than his pajamas, ate toast for breakfast and went back to his room.

Right after that, he opened up his laptop and downloaded some music to pass the time. While waiting, he went back downstairs to take a drink until he heard someone coming. He walked back into his room and pretended to be asleep on his bed.

The sound of footsteps were coming closer...

"This is my twin sons' room, Reborn." said someone... Tsuna noted it sounded like his "father". He was talking quite loudly, as if no one would care or listen.

Wait...

"What about the other room, Iemitsu?" asked someone, who sounded really young, like a baby.. probably the person named 'Reborn'. But, that wasn't possible. What person would sound like a baby? And if a baby could talk..

That would be so.. weird. Maybe he had a severe case of baby voice? Nah.

Though, Tsuna confirmed it that it was his father. What was he doing here anyway? He continued to listen.

"That's my oldest son's room." said Iemitsu. "He's probably sleeping in. Though, don't let him know about Vongola, he doesn't need to know about it. Only the twins need to know. Nono's order."

Vongola? Nono?

"Fine." said Reborn. "You better get your ass out here, Iemitsu. You shouldn't let anyone know you're here. I'll come by tomorrow."

"Sure, sure." he replied in a carefree tone. His footsteps were becoming more distant until Tsuna couldn't hear anything.

Reborn too, walked out of the house.

And... the footsteps were gone.

'_What is Vongola? Nono?_' asked Tsuna in his mind. He was definitely curious. Why wasn't he allowed to know? Why?

When he confirmed that both of them were gone, Tsuna got off his bed and went back to his laptop. He went to Google and searched for the definitions of "Vongola" and "Nono".

As the screen loaded, he found out Vongola was the Italian word for "clams" while Nono was the Italian word for "ninth". He noted that the words were definitely related to some sort of Italian thing..

Tsuna then remembered his father's words, "Don't let him know about Vongola". Don't let him know about clams? That didn't make sense.

He continued to investigate.

**000 TO 000**

The previous day, he had failed to find out anything about "Vongola". He didn't understand. All Google gave him was the definition, "clams". He knew something wasn't right, but couldn't find out what. Tsuna decided to quit his little "investigation" for awhile.

Sunday morning, he was eating breakfast which consisted of toast and a cup of tea, with his brothers. While the twins were talking, Nana suddenly brought up a random but relevant topic.

"Tsuku-kun, Tsuki-kun, today, there was a flyer in the mailbox." said Nana enthusiastically. Where was him own name instead of his brothers?

"What flyer?" asked Tsukiyo curiously.

"It was about tutoring." replied Nana.

"But we don't need tutors, our grades are fine!" whined Tsukuyo. "Tsuna should get a tutor, not us!"

Another blow to Tsuna's non-existent pride.

Suddenly, there was a baby with a fedora in their house.

"What's a baby doing here?" asked Tsukiyo, not knowing his and his older twin's fates later on.

"Ciaossu." greeting Reborn. "I'm here to tutor the twins to become the greatest mafia bosses."

'_Bosses? Mafia?_' thought Tsuna suspiciously, though his outside exterior was unfazed. It didn't take long for him to take a guess. '_Does this mean.. Vongola is a mafia group?_'

"Oh my, are you here for Tsu-kun too?" asked Nana as she picked up Reborn, not knowing he was part of the mafia.

"No, I'm only here for the twins." replied Reborn casually.

"Ara, ara.. then Tsuku-kun, Tsuki-kun, why don't you go upstairs with little Reborn?"

"Mom, I'm going back to my room." said Tsuna abruptly as he left the dining table.

**000 FUCKING 000**

'_Hmm, I'm going to that forum.. I need to talk to Horse.._' thought Tsuna as he quickly typed the forum's link. When it was done loading, he typed in his username and password to log in.

After that, he went to a private chatroom with his friend, "Horse".

**/User [Sparrow] entered "private" chatroom/**

**[Haneuma]:** yo Sparrow! I was wondering when you would come.. its morning there, right?

**[Sparrow]:** hey Horse! yup. wait, when did you change your name into Japanese? o_O last time I remembered, you had a foreign name.. so this is what it meant?

**[Haneuma]:** haha, pretty much! got bored of the Italian one, so I changed it into Japanese since I remembered you were Japanese. :D so, how're ya?

**[Sparrow]:** I see.. well, I'm fine. you?

**[Haneuma]:** fine too! I just finished a job thanks to the info you gave me! it was pretty accurate, if I say so mysel.

**[Haneuma]:** myself**

**[Sparrow]:** no probs, Horse. :) though, I was wondering if I could ask you this..

**[Haneuma]:** ?

**[Sparrow]:** what is "Vongola"?

**[Sparrow]:** and don't you dare tell me its

**[Sparrow]:** clams. :(

_User** [Haneuma] **sighs._

**[Haneuma]:** well.. since you are working for me.. I guess I should tell you..

**[Haneuma]:** Vongola is a mafia "famiglia", Italian for "family", you could say its slang.. anyways, Vongola is one of the most powerful mafia famiglias in existence.. I'm pretty sure you know I'm a mafia boss myself, right?

**[Sparrow]:** duh.. why would I work for someone I don't know? though technically, I don't know what "famiglia" you're in.. all I know its with a "C". =_= the only reason I work for you is because 1. the pay is good. 2. I trust you.

**[Haneuma]:** haha, we'll meet someday! aww, that touched me. jk, anyways, I trust that you won't tell anyone about "Vongola"? no one is suppose to know about it, not even you.. but since you are my personal information broker, why not?

**[Sparrow]:** of course I won't.

**[Haneuma]:** so, what brought this topic on?

**[Sparrow]:** a little bird told me.

**[Haneuma]:** which means, its a secret. D:

**[Sparrow]:** glad the message got across. :) I'll be sure not to work for them, though.

**[Haneuma]:** eh, why? its a pretty good famiglia!

**[Sparrow]:** I don't like it.. ;D btw, gtg, I need to do other things.

**/User [Sparrow] left "private" chatroom/**

'_Maybe it'll be fun messing with them.._'

**000 DROWN 000**

**A/N: **so basically, this is a story about Tsuna being a hacker/information broker... I'm pretty sure "Horse" is easy to guess who it is. ;D "Vongola is going to fucking drown" is random. Its like my way of saying, "They're fucked." aka doomed.

Why did I name it "King of Rejects"? I just wanted to. Plus, its original... I think.

SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES!

**Q & A:**

**So Tsuna already knows about the Mafia?**

Technically, yes and no. He does know, but very little information because he thought it wasn't important.. plus, information is hard to get for him since he rather not waste his "earnings" for measly information(which he thought it was useless).

**How did Tsuna become a hacker/information broker?**

I am not entirely sure on this(since I only got the basic plot of this, not the whole outline). But, if you have a suggestion, feel free to tell! I'll need it. If I have the idea for it, it will be revealed later on. ;D

**Why the name "Sparrow"? Isn't "Tuna" or "Yoshi" more suiting?**

While I do know "Tuna" and "Yoshi" is more suiting since it relates to his name.. I wanted something different. I didn't want to put "Sky" or "Cielo(sky)" either, so I went with "Sparrow".

**Why "Sparrow"?**

Aren't sparrows common here and there? That's the idea. Tsuna isn't special.

**[Leave a review, or I'll bite and never update.]**


	2. NATURAL

A/N: And so, I shall begin Tsuna's adventure. Though, I will clarify this;

1. **TSUNA IS NOT AN EVIL OVERLORD.** He will be just a simple hacker/information broker. Oh dear lord, I hate godmodding.

2. **TSUNA IS NOT SMART**. I told you people, he will only be good at hacking/information(his forte), capish? And maybe cooking too, it seems like a trend in fanfics for him to be good at that(I actually liked it if Tsuna could cook, really).

3.** TSUNA WILL NOT GET REVENGE ON VONGOLA.** Technically speaking, he knows that he should be qualified to know about mafia(as dangerous as it may seem) so he shall prove it.

4. **THE TWINS' GUARDIANS ARE THE ORIGINAL GUARDIANS.** No, I shall not use OCs, that is fucking ridiculous. Tsuna's friends are only fellow hackers. The Vongola Guardians(original) are only going to look at Tsuna as the Vongola's Decimo/Juudaime's brother.

THANK YOU.

and I see a lot of people have guessed who "Horse" is. ;D I thank you all for being interested in this story! I'll try to make it as original as possible. xD

**000 VONGOLA 000**

After his talk with Horse, Tsuna has decided to continue to find out about Vongola. Naturally, he wouldn't need to act for it, since his natural "no good" act is, well, natural.

After all, his "passing" grades are F's and his highest marks are D's. Plus, he fails at sports with no chance on improving. It's all natural.

So he continues with his daily life.

Though, because of finding out about Vongola, he has used it as some sort of.. motivational boost. After all, he wanted to prove that he wasn't useless as he seems to be. Sure, he failed at school and social life(well, not really) but, that doesn't necessarily mean he should fail at everything.

All to do so without revealing his true identity as "Tsunayoshi Sawada".

Honestly, he doesn't appreciate fame. It's like people putting you on a holy pedestal, worshiping you and thinking that you do everything right.

Wrong.

Humans have flaws too.

But anyway, as said previously, he just continued his daily life. Full of teasing, bullying and being compared to his oh-so-perfect twin brothers. Sometimes, he wonders if his mother really loves him. After all, his mother only praises the twins, not him. At least she should try to encourage him to do something, Tsuna would appreciate that wholeheartedly.

But he still loved her anyway. Its not like he could bring himself to hate her.

So, after a very long day at school, he quickly walks home using his beginner parkour skills to avoid bullies.

Last time he used the usual way to home, he got beaten up, ending up with a nosebleed and a few bruises. He lost his wallet too.

His mother didn't even bother to ask him where he got all the injuries from.

But, he got used to it.

It was all natural.

**000 HACKER 000**

As he reached home, he greeted with his usual, "I'm back". No one particular replied though. Again, it was natural.

His mother had gone shopping.

His brothers probably went for an outing with friends.

Natural.

He took of his shoes, socks and arranged it neatly. After that, he went upstairs. Put his school bag down.

Undress. Bath. Change.

As he was drying his fluffy hair, he opened up his laptop. While waiting for it to load, Tsuna locked the door and closed the opened windows. As usual, he was just paranoid.

When he went back to his laptop, it was fully loaded. Right on time. As usual, the brunet checked his emails, local news and then paypal.

'_Seems like I got payed already._' thought Tsuna. '_Transaction by unknown. Probably by Horse..._'

After that, he logged on to the forum. As he was just about to log in..

Knock, knock.

"C-coming!" shouted Tsuna. '_Thank god I locked the door.._' he thought as he quickly closed his laptop and walked towards the door to open it.

It was Reborn. That weird baby with the suit and the chameleon.

"Yes, Reborn-kun?" said the brunet politely. "Is there something you want?"

"The weak twins are exhausted from my training." replied Reborn. "So I came up here to check on you."

"Is that so, Reborn?" said Tsuna as he laughed lightly. "I think its better if you stay with them more instead of me, since you are their tutor, not mine. Plus, there's really no point checking up on me, I don't do much."

Reborn just stared at Tsuna. He didn't reply.

Tsuna noticed that almost immediately. So, he scooped up Reborn, pretended to be oblivious like Nana and went downstairs. As he reached downstairs, he headed straight for the kitchen. He put Reborn on the counter while he took two cold bottles of mineral water and handed it to Reborn.

"Why don't you give these to the twins?" smiled the older brother. "Since they're 'exhausted' like you said, they'll probably need some refreshments. I'll be going now. See you." he said as he put Reborn on the floor and left the kitchen to go back into his room.

**000 VONGOLA 000**

"O-oh... Reborn.. y-you're back..." panted Tsukuyo lightly as he was on the floor, completely exhausted from Reborn's training.

Reborn tossed the bottles to both Tsukuyo and Tsukiyo.

"T-thanks... Reborn.." panted Tsukiyo.

"Such weaklings. I better shape you two up." replied Reborn casually.

"Reborn, w-who wouldn't.. be tired... from running around the whole of Namimori..." said Tsukuyo as he drank the cold refreshment, "FOR TEN FREAKING ROUNDS?"

"Would you like me to add more?"

"N-no thanks.."

"Good." replied the baby hitman. "Now, I want you both to tell me; what do you see in your older brother?"

"Useless." both replied at once and in unison.

"... why?"

"Because Reborn, he isn't good at anything! Academics, sports, social life... nothing!" ranted the older twin. "He doesn't even have a friend in school!"

"And why is that?"

"That's because he is useless. No one wants to be friends with a useless person." reasoned the younger twin. "Everyone calls him 'No Good Tsuna' and bullies him. No one cares."

"That's why Reborn, you shouldn't waste your time on him."

"I see." replied Reborn.

**000 HACKER 000**

Finally, Tsuna logged into the forum.

As usual, he went to the private chatroom.

**/User [Sparrow] entered "private" chatroom/**

**[Haneuma]:** hey Sparrow! did you get the money I sent?

**[Sparrow]:** sure did. :) btw, how did the job go?

**[Haneuma]:** great! thanks to your information, we were able to find their hideout and the drug dealing famiglia has been dissolved.

**[Sparrow]:** that's good. sometimes I wonder though.. are there "good" mafia bosses? all I see in mafia is killing people. -_-''

**[Haneuma]:** I'm hurt, Sparrow! D: but, well, it depends. you kill to survive and protect if there is something to protect. though most are just for the money.

**[Sparrow]:** well, I'm just curious.. technically, I'm not involved, yet I am. I am working for a mafia boss, ya know.

**[Haneuma]:** true, true. ;D but hey, its not like I ask you for info on people I'm going to kill just because I hate them. I only ask info on the bad famiglias.

**[Sparrow]:** right.

**[Haneuma]:** well, anyways, I'm sure you know Vongola from our previous chat, though I heard there were two heirs this time. apparently, they're twins and the head of CEDEF himself decided to suggest them. heard they were distant ancestors of Primo or somethin'.

**[Sparrow]:** I already know. though, CEDEF?

**[Haneuma]:** well, I'll explain it later through PM. ;D though, I wanted to ask you, you have 2 other friends which are hackers, right?

**[Sparrow]:** fine.. and yes, but not really. they're more into engineering, though they do know about the basics of hacking. why?

**[Haneuma]:** its just that I was curious. :D since I thought they were fellow hackers of your's, I could trust them. but if they only know the basics of hacking, well, its okay. I thought maybe they do info collecting like you do as well.

**[Sparrow]:** nah, they don't. they do stuff like robots and games. we only talked among each other since we had a few same game interests.

**[Haneuma]:** I see.. well, I gtg now, got a job to do. I'll send you a PM soon! Ciao!

**/User [Haneuma] left "private" chatroom/**

**/User [Sparrow] left "private" chatroom/**

**000 VONGOLA 000  
**

Forum | Profile | Private Messaging

_From User [HorseDC]:_

CEDEF is basically The** "Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia" **(Italian for _"External Advisors of the Family"_, also known as **CEDEF**), founded by the 1st Generation Cloud Guardian, Alaude, are the external advisors for the Vongola Famiglia. The CEDEF is a secret intelligence organization independent from the Vongola. Its headquarters is disguised as an ordinary business's building.

To simplify, its like a second Vongola. Their power in voting and during times of crisis are that of second to the current Vongola boss. Though, their hold in power is very... little during times of peace. I guess that's all.

Also, the current CEDEF head is Iemitsu. I don't think I know his full name, though.

**000 HACKER 000**

**A/N:** Well, that's all there is! Thanks for the lovely reviews(even if there were only 15 reviews when 27 people actually put it on their favorite list). Usually I don't update this fast, but this is a fast update since school starts again, which means, I'm doomed. -_-''

**[Please leave a review!]**


	3. GAME

**A/N:**'Sup readers? And so, I present to you, chapter 3! I would like to thank the people who were kind enough to leave a review. ;D Also, kudos to those who guess who Tsuna friends are! I'm pretty sure I made it obvious, so, cookies to those who guessed!

Please leave questions to those who want to have answers! I would rather send you a PM, but a lot of people don't even open their ffnet inbox... xD ahahaha..

And someone sent me a spanish review, so I went "WTF?". xD Thank god for google translate, even if its not accurate, at least I understand.

1. **Technically, Tsuna is still weak in stamina even if he knows parkour.** Well, he will be stronger in stamina soon, but not too much.

2. **Tsuna is known by many people as "Sparrow".** As said in summary, he is a world class hacker/information broker. Even Reborn knows, but never bothered to find out his real identity.

3. **The twins aren't evil.** They just misunderstand, ya know? Plus, I use "twins" because I'm sick of the "younger brother" concept.

4. **I'm keeping Tsuna useless.** Because I can. HAH! Nah, its just that.. super smart evil overlord Tsuna is too predictable, even if it sounds badass. This may change in the future, I'm not sure!

5. **Will the Vongola Guardians see Tsuna as a friend?** Well, let's just see how the plot goes, shall we?

**000 SPARROW 000**

On the next day, Tsuna was just sleeping peacefully before school started, when suddenly, he heard the sound of gunshots and shouts.

"OH MY G- AHHHHHHHH!"

"HAVE MERCY!"

'_Must be the twin brats screaming for mercy from Reborn..._' thought Tsuna as he rubbed his eyes groggily. Then he checked his alarm clock.

4.50am.

'_So early.._' thought Tsuna with a frown. '_What kind of ungodly time to wake up.. as expected from the world's greatest spartan hitman, huh?_'

After that, he got of his bed, only to trip face flat on the floor and rubbing his sore nose. Ignoring that, he stood up again and went to his window to open the curtains, only to see the twins running from Reborn's merciless and hellishly accurate shots from his gun.

While Tsuna was just only half-awake, he noticed that Reborn stared at his window for awhile and went back to shooting his twin brothers. As if saying a half-hearted "sorry".

'_Nah, Reborn ain't gonna do that... even a half-assed sorry sounds bad, coming from him... I must be dreaming..._'

He proceeded to close the curtains and walk back to his bed groggily, then fell straight on bed.

**000 HORSE 000**

Ringggg! Ringggg!

Ringggg! Ringggg!

Ringg-

Smash.

"Ugghh... shut up..." groaned Tsuna in his half-asleep state as he smashed his alarm, but his hand throbbed with momentum pain. He couldn't get proper sleep from all the shouts and begs for mercy. It was terrible.

Tsuna almost resorted to using a block of soap to block his ears, all for the sake of sleep.

But it failed anyway.

Yes, he tried.

He got up from his bed once again, the blankets and pillow in a state of a great mess. Again, he trip as he walked over to the toilet, but decided to ignore the pain on his foot and stood up to open the door and brush his teeth.

After he was done, he took out his neatly folded uniform and wore it. Then combed his fluffy hair that was pretty much, un-tamable. He tried anyway.

Right after that, he bid a mental goodbye to his beloved laptop, took his school bag and left the room. He went downstairs, seeing Nana talking cheerfully to her... beloved twin children and their newest member, Reborn.

Though, all he saw was Tsukuyo's breakfast being stolen by Reborn, Tsukiyo laughing, only to find Reborn stealing his breakfast too, shouts of "no fair!" and "a mafia boss should always be on alert" while Nana just laughing at their antics and "mafia game".

'_Mafia is no game, though.._' thought Tsuna who looked indifferent as he walked down the stairs slowly. '_But after all, it is, to me that is. I am in the community but yet, I am not... heh._'

"Good morning, No Good Tsuna." said Reborn, while eating the food he stole.

Just as the world's greatest hitman said that, Tsuna tripped midway through walking down the stairs.

"Haha, as expected of No Good Tsuna!" laughed Tsukuyo.

'_Its not good to laugh at your older brother, even if he is much more worse than you.._' thought the shorter brunet with disdain. But, he already knew his brothers were better than him. '_After all.. who was the one who took care of you when you were younger... but it doesn't matter to you, does it?_'

After that thought entered his mind, he just stood up and muttered a "good morning" to Reborn, took a toast and left the house.

Again, another day of his pitiful life he was disappointed at.

Nana didn't even bother to tell her son, "Don't say that to your older brother!" or along those lines.

Sigh.

**000 SPARROW 000**

Yet another reason why he hated school.

That bastard of a teacher, Nezu.

He always thought he was better than the others, making the students fear him. But, Tsuna did not fear him.

He despised him.

Hate was harbored.

Today was also one of the days where he had maths class with that bastard. Honestly, he just wanted to skip class.. but he didn't want the school to call his mother. He didn't want to burden her, even though she disappointed him many times.

Tsuna snapped out of his train of thoughts right after the teacher, dubbed as "king of bastards and jerks", called him.

"No Good Tsuna, answer this equation now." said Nezu-sensei with a superior look as he pushed up his glasses.

"Heh, I bet he can't even solve this.. 1000 yen on this, anyone?"

"Its so easy, I can solve it within a few seconds!"

"He's too dumb to even know what question is this."

His class members all whispered, some excited and eager to see his "no good" act showing. He could even hear his brothers whispering, but he didn't care. He just kept up his natural "no good" act anyway.

Tsuna did know what the question was, and how to solve it; but, he didn't care. His school life never interested him anyway. In class, it doesn't matter if you could solve the answers or not. As long as you have A's written on paper, you get an easier life.

It all revolved around glorified paperwork you have at the end when you have those good grades.

So, he decided to reply;

"S-sensei... I don't.. know.."

"I knew it, No Good Tsuna doesn't know it!"

"Hah, as expected of the greatest loser in history!"

"Seriously? That question is easy, even for an elementary kid!"

"Hmmph, sit down, No Good Tsuna. Misaki, answer this." said Nezu-sensei as he pushed up his glasses again.

"Hai, sensei!"

He sat down, not in shame or embarrassment, but it was... hate.

"There's no hope for someone as no good as you.." muttered the teacher as he watched the student he called doing the question on the board.

He heard it.

Why did everyone pick on him? He didn't understand.

Were they there to pick on him so they could feel better about themselves? So they could feel superior? Smarter?

But, he didn't care anymore.

Even if he answered the question correctly, the king of bastards and jerks will surely say he cheated, along with his classmates. It didn't matter to them. They were there just to make his life miserable.

He will surely "repay" his dear, dear sensei.

**000 HORSE 000**

Later in class, a new transfer student came into their class from Italy.

His name was Hayato Gokudera.

Almost all the girls in their class immediately dubbed him as a "cool and handsome delinquint", which made Tsuna think the girls were... shallow-minded, maybe? Except for Kyoko Sasagawa and Hana Kurokawa, though.

He was... well, at best, acquaintances with them. Though, Kurokawa always asked Kyoko to stay away from him, no reason included. Though, he had heard that she didn't want her best friend to catch the biggest loser of Namimori's "no goodness".

But that didn't matter. While most thought that he liked Kyoko since she was the only one nice to him, he didn't care. He had mutual feelings with her at most. He didn't believe at "love at first sight" anyway. He wasn't a girly school girl that hunts for love.

Though, why did the transfer student come in the middle of class? Perhaps he was late?

But his train of thought was interrupted when Gokudera, dubbed as OctoHead, kicked his desk.

'_What in the..?_' "Hieeeeee!"

"Che." was his only reply and he walked to his seat.

Then, there were whispers.

"Wow, even a transfer student doesn't like No Good Tsuna... maybe his no goodness can be seen by others too."

"Haha, I bet No Good Tsuna just wet his pants or something."

"Makes me want to stay away from that loser even more... on the other hand, Gokudera-san is so cool~"

'_Fuck all of you._' he mentally cursed them.

Then class started again.

'_I really want to go home now..._'

**000 SPARROW 000**

The bell rang.

Everyone rushed out of class.

Except for one Tsunayoshi Sawada, who was just packing his bag slowly, taking all the time he needed.

Its not like a zombie apocalypse came and you needed to rush everywhere to find a good melee weapon, right?

So, after he finished packing, he left class and walked down the stairs until he heard Reborn and the new transfer student talking.

He pretended to walk back up, acting as he forgot to take something from class. He didn't want Reborn to find out he was eavesdropping. After all, Iemitsu did say, "Don't let him know about Vongola".

Tsuna was pretty far from that spot, so he tried to make out the words.

"Sa..wa..da Tsukiyo... Sawa..da.. Tsu..kuyo.. 10th... Vongola.. famig..lia.. not.. Sa..wa..da.. Tsu..na... yos..hi.."

"Smo..kin' Bomb Haya..to.. kill.. maf..ia.. boss... worthy.. hon..or... title.. mi..ne... fight..."

'_I can probably guess that he's here to take the title for himself..? It seems he had mistaken me as the 10th boss of Vongola._' thought the short brunet grimly. '_Hmm.. that isn't going to work though.. the Vongola Rings will reject him since he has no Vongola blood in him.. that's what Horse told me after I kept on pestering him.. well, looks like I have to spy on their fight._'

'_After all, they are still my brothers, even if they don't acknowledge me as such._'

That tiny statement in his mind made him die a little in the inside.

Sometimes, he hated how kind he was.

Even to those he despised.

**000 HORSE 000**

"Fight me, future bosses of Vongola!" shouted Gokudera, aka OctoHead, to the Sawada twins.

"We didn't even want to become a mafia boss!" shouted Tsukiyo, the younger twin.

"I will take the title for myself and prove myself worthy!"

"It seems OctoHead didn't listen to the brat.." said Tsuna to no one in particular as he eyed the twin brats and OctoHead with his binoculars. He was currently in one of the empty classes at the 3rd(?) floor, since Reborn took the rooftop of the school. He didn't want to get spotted.

He was also armed with a custom beginner sniper rifle that could shoot different types of bullets.

Last year, he got that from Horse as a birthday present, saying that Sparrow needs protection soon and he said that he wouldn't be able to be with him to protect him. Horse decided that Sparrow needed a multi-type of sniper rifle that could shoot many types of bullet with a good range so, Horse begged a scientist by the name of Verde to make a custom rifle like that.

The payment.. well, let's just say it contained lots of information on science famiglias so that Verde could blackmail them for the information he needed from the famiglias themselves.

After that, Horse just sent Sparrow instructions on how to use it. Best part was that it could transform into a smaller gun too; the design was probably based on a glock.

The ammo was non-existent though; Verde just said, "you need to put your flames in it" and after that, Horse decided to explain about the dying will flames, the types there was and etc. At first, Tsuna didn't understand it, but gradually got the hang of it. When Tsuna told Horse that he could use rain, storm and sun; Horse immediately told him that he could probably be a sky flame user(since he could wield those 3 flames), albeit rare, it was possible.

Now, you wonder, how did he take a sniper rifle to school? Simple.

His two other gamer friends, **RobotTanuki**(RT) and **LollipopKing**(LK), were into engineering. They were both smart; so they tried to make a prototype that could store many things inside of it, despite the small size. It was a storage system that they both created through online collaboration.

The blueprint was made through many discussions unknown to Sparrow, so LollipopKing decided to make it while RobotTanuki, knowing that he lived near Sparrow, despite not actually knowing the actual location, decided that he should give it to Sparrow. LK would just send it to RT first, then RT would send it to Sparrow.

RobotTanuki got the address from LollipopKing; LK asked Sparrow himself, and he just gave his address anyway, since he trusted LK and he didn't think he would do anything with that small piece of information.

And he didn't regret that one bit.

He still found it impossible that they managed to make a hi-tech object like that, though.

The design was simple; it was a cube-like object, like a rubix cube, in the shape of a bracelet. The rubix cube charm was just on a whim and the size was quite impossible to do, but it was manageable. The bracelet had 5 rubix cubes on it; meaning that each rubix cube could store one type of item. Each rubix cube had a different color; red, blue, orange, purple and green. The activation is activated upon voice command, since the touch command was a little annoying, according to LK.

Currently, only two rubix cubes were used; the red and blue one. The red had the rifle in it while the blue had his binoculars.

As he set up his rifle through the window, he spied on them and monitored their movements.

'_Let's see how this battle goes._'

**000 SPARROW 000**

**(WARNING: Long A/N ahead, but its important, so read!)  
**

**A/N:** if you're confused by the last part of the chapter; basically, Tsuna is armed with a rifle that can only shoot flame bullets and also a rubix cube bracelet that can store stuff. while I do know at age... 15(?) for the engineering buddies to make such an incredible hi-tech object like that is impossible, but hey, this is fiction and the KHR fandom we're talking about here.

I'm pretty sure you know who is RobotTanuki and LollipopKing. ;D RT and LK for short.

**I'm not making Tsuna entirely useless**; he will be good at hacking(1st forte), information breaking(2nd forte), cooking(its a trend in ffnet that Tsuna is good at cooking so I'll take it) and..

the last will be using his own rifle, of course(though, still practicing since I said "last year", he's probably only using it for.. guessing 8 months, maybe?).

Now, you're wondering, **WHERE'S TSUNA'S X GLOVES?**

This is still in guess, as I am trying to outline the plot myself. X Gloves _may_ or _may not_ come in for Tsuna as they _might_ be used for the twins instead. Its a possibility that I'll just keep using the rifle.

**[Send a review and tell me what you think! Sorry for the long review, but its very important! I'm working hard!]**


	4. DYNAMITES

**A/N:** Ni hao ma? xD I shall now present to you- /drumrolls/ CHAPTER 4!

1. **Tsuna will be having his X-Gloves.** YAY! Since ALL of you disagreed about the twins having his weapon, I'll just stick with that. (I don't want to get murdered by readers too, haha)

2. **Tsuna will also be keeping his rifle-gun thing.** I like the rifle. But don't worry, the rifle won't be prioritized. I just wanted something that could let Tsuna interfere from a safe distance.

3. **Our lovely and adorable loser will also keep his Hyper Intuition. **Forgot to mention this, haha.

4. **The twins will have a different weapon.** As mentioned in the first, they won't have the gloves. Don't worry, it'll make perfect sense soon.

5. **Tsuna has encountered Vongola before.** I thank **Yuu3** for reminding me on this. Yes, he has come across Vongola while doing his job but never bothered to search about it. Will be explained later on!

6. **The rubix charm bracelet is merely a tool.** No one has asked any questions yet on this, but I just want to say that it is not some sort of disguised box-weapon, lol.

Btw, to **Bishi-bishi**: Do you, by chance live in the Philippines? I have a filipino friend(also my co-partner) who once told me that she would take art commissions and said that 1000 pesos(filipino currency, right?) is quite a lot. xD Personally, I don't get Japan's currency system either, but I think 1000 yen would be... guessing around 1 buck, lol.

**000 FAMIGLIA 000**

'_Hmm.. dynamites..?_' thought Tsuna while furrowing his eyebrows as he looked through his rifle's scope(?). '_Now I remember.. Smokin' Bomb Hayato. A mafioso known to be a human explosive since he hides dynamites all over his body... interesting._'

"If I kill you both, I will be a Vongola Decimo candidate! DIE!"

"W-wait, we didn't even want to-"

Bang! Bang!

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!" shouted the twins simultaneously, in hyper dying will mode and in their underwear.

'_Is that hyper dying will mode..? So this is how it looks like... giant orange flame on forehead.._' thought Tsuna, still observing the fight and readying his rifle to interfere when needed. '_But HDW doesn't make the user shed their clothes... This must be dying will only. Though they should've fixed the underwear part.. it looks ridiculous._'

As Tsuna was still observing through his rifle scope(?), he noticed that the twins started defusing the dynamites in their... ridiculous state. Well, he knew it wouldn't be that hard to do so, since they aren't really conscious on what they were doing. Plus, it was only a few sticks of dynamites.

Until one clumsy 3/4 Italian dropped all of his bombs in a bid of trying to hold thrice the more dynamites than his hands could. He quickly closed his eyes and used his hands to cover himself in reflex, knowing that if he indeed lived through this, he would have terrible burns and the Vongola would hunt him down for trying to kill their future heirs.

"Shit..." muttured Gokudera as he closed his eyes really tight.

Tsuna had a feeling of distaste as he saw Gokudera's state of life and death.

'_He may be a mafioso trying to kill my brothers for his own useless achievement, but I don't want to see a foolish person die._' he told himself mentally as he inserted rain flames into his rifle, and shot more than 10 consecutive shots to defuse the dynamites as he knew the twins couldn't defuse them all.

Now, Tsuna may hate his brothers, but in the inside, he still secretly cared for them too. He couldn't hate his brothers forever, despite the fact that they mistreated and verbally abused him.

**000 FAMIGLIA 000**

At the rooftop, Reborn could spot that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. But he couldn't pinpoint where. He just had a feeling of... suspicion.

He too, was observing the twins'; his new set of students', fight. He lied to the human explosive about being able to claim the candidate seat for Vongola Decimo; Xanxus wouldn't allow that. Hell, Gokudera doesn't even have the sky flames and Vongola blood.

That's two main factors that crosses him out in hopes of becoming Vongola Decimo. But Reborn himself knew; he knew that Gokudera only came to Japan to test the twins' power.

Though, even if Gokudera almost won, Reborn would interfere anyway. Though, right now, he only shot the HDW bullets. He wouldn't come to his students to save their asses. He was just sadistic like that.

Also, he saw it fit.. that maybe Gokudera could be recruited into Vongola. He could see potential in him.

But, his suspicion was confirmed when he saw tiny flame shots of the rain flame that were going towards the dynamites at a fast rate. From the reports of Nono's trained spies, there were no signs of anyone being able to use HDW flames here.

So why a rain user now, here in Namimori? He knew the rain flame users are common, but not in Namimori, since it was a peaceful town that had no relations with mafia whatsoever. Well, there was some yakuza here and there, but not powerful enough to take on Vongola, let alone become their ally. They didn't have flame powers as well.

Reborn jumped closer to the edge of the rooftop, in hopes of finding the mysterious flame user. As he peeked down below..

A rifle?

He only knew one person who would use a rifle and that would be his fellow Arcobaleno, Colonnello. But he knows for a fact that the dumb blonde one would be busy in Mafia Land, so he shouldn't be here right now.

But then saw it being withdrawn. He couldn't see who it was that was wielding it; but he couldn't afford to waste time. He jumped towards the stairs and went down quickly.

Maybe he could recruit the mysterious person into Vongola.

**000 FAMIGLIA 000**

He ran for his life.

Tsuna, who already withdrawn the rifle and binoculars back into his bracelet, ran to his class with an impromptu plan in mind. He ran as if the Vindice was chasing him.

He knew he would almost be at the state of death(figuratively speaking) after this from all the running, since his stamina was just... well, horrible.

But he didn't care.

It was quite a while since he felt so... excited. Alive.

He just wanted to mess with Vongola so bad.

As he reached his class, he went to his desk and put his school bag on the table. Then he took of his bracelet and put it deep in his drawer and pretended to look for something in a hurry.

**000 FAMIGLIA 000**

'_Where is that rain user?_' thought Reborn in frustration. From the rooftop, he knew that the rifle was at the third floor, specifically at class 3-A.

He went there quickly through stairs, but no one was in there. He knew it was that classroom, hell, the door was opened!

Was someone trying to mess with him? It it was, that person would pay oh-so dearly.

'_Tch!_' said Reborn mentally. He started swearing in Italian mentally since he couldn't catch the mysterious person. He just sighed, forgetting about it.

It was not in character for Reborn, the world's greatest hitman, to give up so easily, but, right now, he didn't have the time for a mouse chase.

He needed to get back to his two students.

He was just walking casually down the stairs until he noticed on the second floor, there was a door that was slightly ajar.

**000 FAMIGLIA 000**

"I will follow you two for the rest of my life!" shouted Gokudera determinedly.

'_What is he, a lovesick puppy?_' thought Tsukiyo and Tsukuyo in unison and in disbelief. Despite being in their... ahem, embarrassing states that could tarnish their oh-so perfect reputation at school, they found it weird that Gokudera suddenly wanted to.. follow them?

A mere few minutes ago, he wanted to kill them both, so why become a loyal puppy? They could only remember so vaguely about the.. previous events. Though, whatever they did was just exhausting.

'_Must've been a miracle._' both twins concluded in their minds.

**000 FAMIGLIA 000**

Basically, the plan was to pretend he was searching for something that he forgot in class. That could explain his messy and sweaty state.

The added good factor was that he also pretended to go back into class to look for something when he came across Gokudera and Reborn.

He took of his bracelet and left in the dark corner of his desk drawer because it would be the bracelet that he was searching for. It also adds to his natural "no good" factor, since the item he was searching for would be in his desk all along.

He knew that Reborn would be coming through his... intuition.

"What are you doing here, Tsunayoshi?" asked Reborn casually as he walked towards Tsuna, who was pretended to be a little panicky.

"Oh, Reborn! What are you doing here?" said Tsuna in mild surprise, which was fake. "And well, I was just looking for.. something. I can't find it anywhere..."

"I needed to check on the twins.. anyway, have you ever checked in your drawer?" asked Reborn as he slightly raised his eyebrow.

"Eh..?" said Tsuna. He then put his hand in his drawer, making grabbing motions until he took out a bracelet. Reborn noted that there were charms that looked like miniature rubix cubes.

"Ah, this was just what I was looking for." said Tsuna with a smile. "Thanks, Reborn! I'll see you at home!" he said cheerily as he grabbed his bag and left the class.

"Don't mention it." said Reborn, but he jumped out of the window this time. '_It could be Tsunayoshi.. but reports say that he can't even fend off bullies.. I don't think it could be him. He's never had self defense classes either._'

**000 FAMIGLIA 000**

Back at home, he just greeted with a soft "I'm home" while his mother just nodded and continued her work.

'_The least you could do was say "welcome back".._' thought the short brunet with a small frown that decorated his face. '_Oh well._' he thought as he went upstairs to his room.

He just fall straight on to his bed, not even bothering to change his uniform and take a bath at the moment.

'_I know that Smokin' Bomb Hayato.. he won't know that I saved him. Not that it matters.._' thought Tsuna tiredly. '_Well, it would be fun.. interfering with Vongola for awhile.. I don't get it why Horse talks about Vongola highly when I told him I disliked it. Also, not that it matters anyway._'

After thinking too much, he closed his eyes and fell asleep anyway.

But he knows that his work is cut out for him; his next task is that he needed to master mist flames for illusions to at least, hide himself from view. He already knows the basics of sun flames(since he needs to heal his injuries) and rain. He doesn't really need to learn lightning, cloud and storm. For now, his sky flames mastery was still better than his sun and rain flames.

After all, he did want to prove that he too, can use sky flames.

**000 FAMIGLIA 000**

**A/N:** I do know for a fact that 1800+ words aren't enough to satisfy you hungry readers, but this will have to do. Feel free to correct me if there are any mistakes, I'm too lazy to read through the whole thing and I don't have a betareader.

This chapter is just only about Gokudera(sadly), I wanted to include Yamamoto, Lambo and I-Pin... but I'm so tired. /sobs/

The next chapter(hint hint) will have Yamamoto and something to do with Nezu! I'm not sure if I can stuff Lambo and I-Pin in it as well, but hopefully I can! I don't like going through a chapter with only one character.. though, doesn't mean I'll rush it!

**[Save the author from drowning by giving reviews!]**

\/


	5. RAIN

**A/N:** Back with another update! I present you... CHAPTER 5!

1. **Reborn may be.. well, Reborn, but he is still human.** I know some of you are like "FACK, WHY ISN'T REBORN SUSPICIOUS LIKE ALWAYS?" but then again, he's still human. He'll have his suspicions on Tsuna soon.

2. **The Guardians will not notice Tsuna just yet.** Maybe Mukuro and Hibari.. since well, they are MUKURO and HIBARI we're talking about. Yamamoto? /snorts/ Just read this chapter.

3. **Tsuna only has 4 flames, not 5.** I am sorry about this dumb mistake. To those who've noticed, I added the storm flame as well in chapter one. What I meant was ignite in the 1st, not use, haha. /is slapped by everyone/ Sun, Rain, Mist(working on it) and Sky flames.

4.** Tsuna's hacker side will be focused on more soon. **For now, its the search for the guardians, maybe until Mukuro comes or the Ring Conflict, will then, Sparrow is focused on.

5.** Remember in chapter 1, all Tsuna used to search the Vongola was Google?** I assure you, **Meisa-tan**, this is no mistake, however, I do have to admit, it does sound silly that Tsuna only used Google when he's actually a hacker/info broker in this fic of mine.

But then again, it wouldn't make sense that he would find out about Vongola without knowing the actual source. I know, there was a hint when he found out the meanings of "Vongola" and "Nono", which origins' is Italian. But then, once again, Tsuna's pretty "dame" here as well, to keep the balance(don't want a Gary Stu here, do we?).

I have never heard of Bloody Monday; but it does sparks my interest. I thank you for telling me this, now I can actually refer to something for hacker topics other than my miniscule brain, haha!

**To Juusan13**: I thank you as well for pointing out the DW/HDW mistake and Gokudera's Italian blood! It makes me happy to see that someone actually pays attention to see my tiny, dumb mistakes!

* * *

After that somewhat successful save of one hotblooded 3/4 Italian, Hayato Gokudera, Tsuna was tired; no, exhausted. To say he was tired was a bad understatement; since he had bad stamina yet, ran as if the Vindice was tailing him and hunting him down, come in hell or high waters.

He had managed to fool Reborn, even though he told himself it was a definite percent that was it impossible. It was just _that_ impossible. Fooling Reborn would be like cheating in a game of poker with the Death God himself, and that is not good. Not all all.

Yet, he laughed to himself like a madman; thinking that he, the one dubbed as "No Good Tsuna" for half of his entire life, managed to fool Reborn, the strongest Arcobalenos in existence! He would've never thought that someone of his caliber, would manage to fool him, _him_ of all people!

He had come across Reborn many times, and many of those times were narrow escapes, if it weren't for Horse. Now a normal person would think, "why would the world's strongest hitman of all time, would want anything to do with the most useless teenager ever?".

Simple.

It was simply because he was not only just, "No Good Tsuna"(his oh-so loving nickname), he was also "Sparrow", the world's greatest (hopefully not proclaimed) hacker and information broker.

Many mafioso and hitmen sought him out for information and his tremendous gifted hacking skills; yet Sparrow himself declined every single one of their offers; money, women, power, fame. Everything.

He wasn't the one who was greedy for anything for particular; only excitement.

One would think that giving information to bloodthirsty mafioso and hitmen would be a good reality chess game. But he was no Izaya Orihara.

He valued his life more, thank you very much. Also another factor that he valued life morals as well; that would be a big fat no to killing others for the sake of a job.

But then again, he worked for Horse, a mafia boss who sought him out for the information he could get so Horse could exterminate those bad pesky mafioso bugs like drug dealers, slave traders and prostitution dealers.

Sometimes, he wondered, was he contradicting himself? Those who sought him out were too, people who wanted to exterminate bad pesky mafioso bugs just because they were ordered to do so by their family boss.

But, trust was never easy.

Not in the mafia society.

**000 RAIN 000**

Another day for Tsuna had started again.

It was the same old, same old.

Science to start the day of, then Maths with Nezu-sensei, that bastard of a teacher, and some other subjects he couldn't really recall. He never bothered to anyway, the only thing he appreciated in school was the lunch break(recess).

By the near end of the day, there were sports, P.E. to be exact. It was decided to be a baseball game. He recalled that one of the school jocks, Takeshi Yamamoto, was a baseball fanatic and star player in their school team.

As usual, Tsuna was last to be picked by everyone else. The two teams, which he observed that the left had both of his twin brothers and the right had the said, star player himself, Takeshi Yamamoto.

Another usual occurrence was that the two teams were arguing who should take him. It didn't really bother him, since said both teams didn't want a useless player, though it did add to his inferiority complex.

Again, that didn't matter anyway.

"Hey Tsuna, would you like to be in our team?" invited the baseball player, Yamamoto.

"What are you doing, Yamamoto!" another one of their members whispered rather harshly, which Tsuna himself could hear. But he decided to answer anyway just to get on with it.

"I-I... don't mind..." he trailed off with his natural "no good" act. Both teams really royally pissed him off, but he was a little thankful that at least someone offered an invite to him.

"Its decided then!" the caption of the team on the left sneered. "We'll definitely win!"

'_Fucking immature retards._'

**000 RAIN 000**

As the game progress, Reborn, who was watching from afar, comments that Yamamoto's popularity and athleticism are needed for the "family". Then he jumped off to somewhere, probably the school gate to wait for the twins.

Then, an hour and a half passed, and it was declared that the left team won while the right team lost.

Although Yamamoto proves to be an amazing player, the team still loses due to Tsuna, whose athletic skills were zero to none. Not like he had any.

To Tsuna, the game felt like an eternity, and he wasn't looking forward to play it as he disliked sports, a lot.

As punishment for "No Good" Tsuna, his team decided to let him sweep the field, alone. Not that he minded anyway, he wanted to have his alone time to think too, or maybe practice his mist flames here, since no one was around to watch him.

But he thought, "why not just make me one of those replacements?". He could've just sat there, watching them, so he didn't need to participate at all and they could've won. But _nooo_, they were too stupid to think of that idea and pushed him to participate.

They were just as stupid as amoebas, Tsuna thought, and they just wanted to make him sweep the field alone so they didn't need to do it.

He was about to ignite a mist flame on his pointing finger, until one Takeshi Yamamoto came along.

Tsuna almost stumbled and tripped, but Yamamoto managed to catch him before his face met the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Yamamoto with a smile. "I'm sorry that I surprised you."

"No.. i-it's fine..." '_Idiot, why do you have to come here when I almost ignited the flame?_' "What did you come here for?"

"To help you." said Yamamoto as he picked up a lone broom(?) that was laying innocently on the floor. "I didn't want to make you do the work all by yourself like the others did." he said as he started cleaning as well.

'_That's nice... but then again, you only probably doing this to escape being guilty.. but no one should feel sympathy for someone like me._' thought Tsuna logically with a mental amused chuckle.

As they both cleaned for a good 10 minutes, Yamamoto suddenly started a conversation.

"Lately, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up." he said. "At this rate, it'll be the first time that I don't start since I began playing baseball."

'_Slump...?_'

"What do you think I should do... Tsuna?" he asked the boy beside him with a serious expression.

'_You're asking me, the worst loser in this school?_'

"Just kidding." he asked with a crooked smile that was definitely fake. "Lately, you're so reliable, I just..."

'_Reliable? I feel bad.. I'll just give a simple advice._' "I guess you should... put more effort..?"

'_I'm such a liar, it doesn't even work on mys-_' thought Tsuna but his train of thoughts got interrupted.

"Yeah."

'_What?_'

"You know, I thought that was it too!" he said with a smile as he slung his arm over Tsuna's short stature. "We agreed, as expected!"

'_As expected?_'

"Alright, today I'm remaining here and practicing like hell!"

'_That went... unexpectedly good._'

**000 RAIN 000**

He walked home again, using his beginner parkour skills. It wasn't that good, but hey, at least he was getting somewhere.

Tsuna managed to get home safely ever since he learned about parkour, though he did get some bruises and cuts here and there for falling. As long as he managed to escape from bullies, he was happy enough with just bruises and cuts. Compared to the injuries he got from bullying and now, the latter was better.

You wouldn't want to get punched several times over, have your money stolen, thrown against the wall, being sneered at, looked down upon and spit on. Nuh uh, it was not good.

As he walked into his house, he said a silent "I'm back" which was never heard. He arranged his shoes neatly as he went upstairs, once again, his mother didn't even bother to at least say "Welcome back".

Tsuna's mind always told him, "she doesn't love you", yet he keeps on repeating, "she's just too busy, give her some space".

He wonders how long that excuse would hold and keep his sanity intact. Knowing your own mother doesn't love you and having a father that barely visits, it was the same as being an orphan, only having two guardians that are physically there.

Once more, he hears the shouts and cries of agony, also begging for mercy.

'_Music to my ears._'

**000 RAIN 000**

"Hey everyone!" someone shouted as he slid the door with pressure. "YAMAMOTO'S ABOUT TO JUMP OFF TO ROOF!"

"Hah? Yamamoto from our class?"

"Him? That's just impossible."

"There's good and bad pranks, ya know."

"When he stayed after school practicing yesterday," he said as he continued with a big intake for air, "He went to far and broke his arm!"

Then yesterday's events played in Tsuna's mind like a broken record that could never stop.

'_It's my fault...?_'

"Anyway, go to the roof!"

"Okay!"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, and I'm done with chapter 5! I intended to go further to the rooftop part, but stopped there since I wanted to have a vote!

Please vote for the poll so I can determine how the rooftop part should go!

**King of Rejects: What should happen in chapter 6 for Yamamoto's arc?**

1. Tsuna interferes from a safe distance with his rifle

2. Tsuna goes to the rooftop, like in canon

Btw, what the flying duck is Critics United? M-rated fics being deleted? Preposterous! This is like SOPA!

**[Review and remember to vote!]**

\/


	6. SUICIDE, HERO and ASSASSINS

**A/N**: Okay, I'm back with chapter 6. A little thanks to those who noticed **the last chapter's typo**(I have a lot of brain farts), **the poll choice mistake**(right when I just updated), **the parkour sentence typo** and whatever mistake I have made as well. You guys know who you are!

Well, before the real chapter starts, I'd like to say some stuff about the poll. Usually I update weekly(if enough inspiration) but I took a little break for the poll I made. I used my break to reflect on the 2 options I made for you people to choose, and sad to say, I wasn't thinking about the realism properly. But good thing I actually thought of making a poll. Again, **brainfarts**.

_If I never made a poll_ and chose "Tsuna interferes from a safe distance with his rifle", it would make Tsuna.. basically,** OOC**. If he had done so, he would've been looked upon as a minor villain by Yamamoto. Why? Because, he was THE ONE who gave the advice, so to speak, he should take responsibility. In my opinion, its a little dumb to make all the canon guardians be with the twins.

Despite this being AU and a little of dark Tsuna, he's still a kind/caring person no matter what. There is one possibility with this one which WILL make Tsuna OOC, and that is; an uncaring, super dark overlord Tsuna. The kind of Tsuna I want is a caring, no good but wise kind of character. I want him to contradict himself by being smart when it comes to hacking, but terrible when it comes to school and such.

With that, it means that the option "Tsuna goes to the rooftop, like in canon" won the latter by.. 6 votes. Readers who wanted the latter option and thought this option is too uncreative, before you use the back button, I would like to say, I'm sorry but I'll try to make it better!

By the way, I'm going to start using line breaks. I'm sorry for the long rant, but **I had to say it**.

**Edited on 19 July 2012**

* * *

'_Yamamoto's about to jump..?_' thoughts ran amok in Tsuna's head. '_I don't have time for my rifle-_' he thought in rush as he glanced at his bracelet for a second.

He kept on running and running in the halls, not caring if the infamous Kyoya Hibari "bit" him to death. Just his luck, the actual skylark was patrolling in the halls.

"Herbivore, don't run or I'll bite you to-"

Tsuna was too immersed into his train of thoughts and just ran right pass the deadly prefect that would soon be his enemy. His only goal was to reach the roof and stop Yamamoto.

"Hmm.. interesting. I'll punish him later." said Hibari as he smirked, walking along the halls.

'_I don't have time to think about hiding from Reborn, I won't let someone die just because of my slow timing and stupid, dumb, idiotic advice!_' he thought in fury as ran up the stairs leading to the rooftop and slammed the door open.

Even with the loud slam, many didn't bother as they were too fixated on stopping the school athlete from jumping. Tsuna saw his twin siblings and Reborn hiding behind the crowd as well, but that didn't matter.

Nothing did right now.

"Yamomoto, this isn't funny!"

"You're taking this too far, man!"

"Heh... sorry, but that's not true." said Yamomoto in a solemn voice which also sounded as if he was about to give up. "After the Baseball God threw me away, I have nothing left."

"N-n-no way.." said one his fangirls in disbelief.

"HE'S SERIOUS?" one of his baseball mates shouted.

"The fence is rusty and might fall apart any time too.." someone muttered.

'_Shit!_' he thought, finally remembering the old fence. He noticed that Reborn was observing the twins and his own movement right now. '_I don't have time for this-_' he thought in rush again. His thoughts were in such a frenzy that he kept on using the same sentence over and over.

Tsuna ran towards Yamamoto, but tripped in the process. Everyone's attention was shifted upon him and they stared at him with incredulous looks. The brunet silently cursed at his clumsiness but stood up anyway with a look of determination mixed with fear. He was scared that if he said the wrong thing, he might trigger Yamamoto to really jumping off the roof without a care of physical pain. He knew for a fact that suicidal people are easy to manipulate and trigger to doing stupid things, and that includes jumping off the school roof.

"Y-Yamamoto.." stuttered Tsuna with his no good demeanor showing up, not knowing what to really say to a suicidal person. He never dealt with one before! "Please don-" before he finished, the said suicidal person interrupted. He could also clearly see the bandaged broken arm as well.

"If you came to stop me, its no use." said Yamamoto, once again with that solemn, lonely voice. "You should be able to understand my feelings."

"H-huh..?"

"For someone that's called, 'No Good Tsuna' all the time, you can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?"

"Y-You and I... are.. d-different.." stuttered the brunet, carelessly not knowing this would affect the baseball player.

Yamamoto twitched and snapped. "How arrogant of the recently awesome master Tsuna." he said in a mocking manner. "So you're a fine student now as opposed to me."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" shouted Tsuna, he too, snapped and annoyed by Yamamoto's attitude. "You and I **ARE** different. I never meant for you to take it the wrong way, but, let me ask you this, since when you and I were the same?"

"You may not be the brightest when it came to academics, but you are a genius when it came to baseball." said Tsuna with determination. "I, unlike you, am no good. I have never put effort in anything, simply believing that I am 'no good'... which is why I never bothered trying. I have, but failed many times and over. Even my so-called 'efforts' weren't appreciated. Not by anyone. Not even by myself." he continued, and mentally added, '_even mom_'.

"I've never been a genius on anything," he continued his talk, not realizing it became a speech, "Saying you're frustrated, that you want to die just because of a mere career ending accident... again, unlike you, I have never had such intense thoughts. Why? Simple. I never had an ambition to begin with." he spat those words out bitterly, remembering all the times he had failed when he was younger.

"But, you only have a broken arm." he reasoned. "Broken bones can heal, its not like you had your arms or legs cut off. It just takes time. But even so, there are things called 'prosthetic limbs', fake limbs to replace your real, lost ones. There is always another way."

"There was a musician who wasn't gifted with the power to hear, but he still made great music. There is a blind artist that never stopped his passion even if he could never see the beauty of nature again. There is a limbless football player that plays football and is respected by everybody, despite his handicapped nature. There is also boy who isn't gifted at anything and made fun of by his peers, but he stills try to live by each day, thinking, 'there is a better tomorrow'." '_Which is... me._'

He huffed, and took an intake of breath before continuing. His determined eyes softened. "I was arrogant to tell you about 'effort' and such, yet I've never done anything like that in real life. For that, I'M SORRY!" he said as he bowed.

"Once again, we're different.. because I'm a pathetic person. While you, on the other hand, still have a chance. You are good at baseball, I am good at none that could get me anywhere in real life."

Both Yamamoto and the crowd were staring at Tsuna with incredulous looks, some even had audible gasps.

"I'm also sorry I made you listen the talk of a.. much more lower, pathetic, useless person-" he said, realizing he did something sort of stupid and was about to run off... until the baseball player had grabbed Tsuna by the collar.

"Wait Tsuna-"

With the brunet's clumsiness, the fence fell apart and both fell from the roof.

Some of the girls screamed, not being able to bear the sight.

Tsuna tried to act quick by grabbing onto Yamamoto's shirt in a hurry, not caring which part he grabbed, and grabbed onto the wall(?) of the open window of one of the top floor classes.

'_Yamamoto's... too heavy.. not strong enough..._' thought Tsuna as he tried not to let him fall, despite the fact they were dangling by the window. Despite learning parkour as it grants more stamina and strength, it was not enough to hold onto a human.

Reborn smirked behind the crowd, shot the dying will bullets upon the twins without anyone noticing, as they were too busy being scared and frozen stiff by the sight of the fall of their athlete, not really thinking of Tsuna.

"I WILL SAVE YAMAMOTO AND NO GOOD TSUNA WITH MY DYING WILL!" the twins said in unison, as they both jumped down to save both of them, even though they were only in their boxers. That act earned some gasps from the crowd.

They would regret that if the popular gang of Namimori was reduced by one and if there was no one to replace Tsuna, the most biggest loser in Namimori.

Reborn had calculated that they both may regret, but didn't know about the personal reasons of why they would feel so. According to the spies, Yamamoto had a somewhat small friendship with the two twins. But, their relationship never went after the borderline of "acquaintanceship", so they weren't close, they only hung out together sometimes since they were both popular.

The two grabbed the falling duo respectively and made a jump towards the open window of some classroom.

"N-no way, they're safe?"

"That's not possible.."

"Maybe it was a joke by Yamamoto, Tsukuyo and Tsukiyo? Like.. with wires or something.."

"What the hell, I was really worried there!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Hah, No Good Tsuna's speech was probably just written out by someone and he memorized it! There's no way that he can say it!"

"Maybe the twins are really perverts.. or exhibitionists.."

"Dude, that's wrong. They're just doing a prank. I doubt they're perverts."

"Let's go, let's go."

Tsuna sighed at the naivety of Namimori residents. But, he was also relieved that they thought like that. He wouldn't want to cause a scene at school, he preferred low profile.

* * *

Reborn was in deep thought right now.

He, the world greatest hitman, part of the Arcobaleno, was having doubts.

Why did Iemitsu tell him to make Tsunayoshi stay away from the _Cosa Nostra_, from the _Vongola_? By the way the young Sawada acted, he would be a great asset to the Vongola. Reborn could even vouch for him to be a part of them, as he showed determination and a willingness to save a person, despite being put into risks like death. All Tsunayoshi needed was training. He had the raw potential, so why not?

So why?

Iemitsu, of all people, should know the potentials of his own sons.

Looks like his work is cut out for him.

He needed to observe Tsunayoshi.

* * *

By the time they reached their respective classroom, many people scolded Yamamoto teasingly or in a friendly way for doing such a joke like that with Tsukuyo and Tsukiyo. The twins too, pretended it was just a joke, wouldn't want to cause some sort of rumor scandal, even though they saved Yamamoto in their boxers. Some of their "friends" were willing to let them borrow the spare uniforms they keep in their lockers in case of any emergency. While each of them were scolded in a friendly manner, Tsuna was ignored by everyone.

It didn't matter to him, as his low profile was everything to him. By the end of the day, he left the classroom quietly, thinking of going to Take Sushi for some nice sushi. He had the money to buy some and its not like he was going to get robbed or mugged by some bullies. He knew parkour, so it was okay.

He was just about to leave the school grounds until he was stopped by Yamamoto, who had tapped is shoulder. Tsuna turned around to see who it was. The fluffy brunet was surprised that Yamamoto, of all people, stopped him, probably for a talk. Maybe to pretend to cover up the incident..

"U-uhh, Tsuna.. can we have a talk..?" said Yamamoto with a crooked smile.

"If its to cover up the incident, I won't say anything." Tsuna shook his head with a light, sad smile. "I know, I won't cause any rumors-"

"That's not it, Tsuna." interrupted the black haired baseball player. "I wanted to thank you for snapping me out of my idiocy, I-"

This time, Tsuna interrupted. "You shouldn't thank me, you should thank those twin 'brothers' of mine. They saved you from falling, not me. I don't deserve to be thanked." his expression was blank.

"I know they saved me, but it was you who gave me that speech.. I... I'm sorry I thought that you were trying to insult me the first time you talked.. I'm really thankful for that speech.." he said as he continued, "You were the one who snapped me out of my suicidal state.."

"Please, don't thank me anymore." said Tsuna, this time with a little more of a solemn voice. "It was my fault in the first place.. why did I bother to give someone a piece of advice that doesn't even work on the advisor himself?" he said sadly. "As usual, I'm just useless-"

"Don't say that." said Yamamoto seriously, the nervous atmosphere from him was gone. "I think you really are a great person. You, who are bullied everyday yet you ignore it and try to live by each of those days.. I remembered when you... were talking..."

"I've always wanted to help you out, not because of pity, it was simply because I am against bullying.. but I never could. I don't know why, something just held me back. But, instead, you helped me, not the other way around."

The brunet's eyes were stinging with pain, he almost wanted to cry. He actually now knew someone actually thought of helping him. He couldn't help but stutter out a simple, soft, 'thank you'.

Yamamoto smiled. He decided to change the depressing topic. He knew that his shorter classmate was about to burst into tears, judging by the redness by his eyes.

"Are you hungry?" he asked with his usual goofy grin. "I'll treat you at Take Sushi!"

"E-eh, I can't just make you waste your money on me-"

"And who said I was going to waste money on the sushi?"

"Huh?"

* * *

"Oh, welcome back, Takeshi!" greeted Tsuyoshi, the owner of Take Sushi. "How was school?"

"It was good, old man!"

"You two.. are related..?" asked Tsuna in disbelief as he pointed at the two and looked back and forth between the two.

"Well, the surname 'Yamamoto' is quite common nowadays, I don't blame you for not thinking about it." said Tsuyoshi with a smile. "So, what can I give you today, Tsunayoshi? Some nice tuna with salmon?"

"Err, old man, you know each other?" asked the baseball player with surprise.

Seems like he wasn't the only one surprised today.

"He is one of my regulars, you know." said Tsuyoshi with a grin. "He's been coming for a few months now."

"Then why didn't I ever see him?" asked Takeshi again.

"Well, you were always busy with baseball." the owner replied. "He only comes on Saturdays and sometimes just right after school. Usually, you'd have baseball practice, which is why you never see him here."

"Oh.. makes sense." he said. "Well, old man, today, we're gonna treat him! He saved my life today. I fell from the rooftop." he added, honest and almost too cheerfully.

"You WHAT?" shouted his father in disbelief as he almost dropped one of the plates he was holding, but managed to grab it before it made contact with the floor, albeit clumsily.

Tsuna winced. The shout was expected from Yamamoto's father, but he didn't think it would be that... loud. His father never really cared for him, so it was a little.. weird to him.

"Sigh.. well, on the house, kid. You did save my boy after all." he said with his usual grin, snapping out from his surprised state.

"Wait.. no, no, no, I can't just-"

"When I say its on the house, Tsunayoshi, I mean it." said Tsuyoshi. "You should just accept it."

"B-but-" the sky flame user wanted to protest, but got interrupted again.

"Come on, Tsuna, don't be shy!" Yamamoto grinned, and pushed Tsuna to the seat. "Old man, I'm gonna take a bath. I'll be back to help you out." he said as he left by walking up the stairs until his shadow couldn't be seen anymore.

Now, Tsuna was sitting down on one of the seats, facing Yamamoto-san as he saw him cutting the fish. The young Sawada was a little nervous, not used to the fact that he was going to be treated and he was not going to pay for it! He felt really guilty right now.

"Tsunayoshi, would you mind telling me what happened today?" asked Tsuyoshi gently as he continued cutting the raw fish he was going to serve.

"Be honest."

Tsuna flinched.

"Knowing my boy, he would never tell it to me, covering it up by saying it was an 'accident', while I know its not."

The young regular sighed. He hoped what he was going to say would end well.

"Well.. Yamamo- I mean, Takeshi..." said Tsuna, stopping himself from saying 'Yamamoto' as there was another 'Yamamoto' he was talking to. "He tried to suicide today.."

"Go on."

"Be-because he broke his arm.. and thought that.. the 'Baseball God' left him.." he swallowed all his fear to tell Yamamoto-san the next part, since he could be scary when he wanted to. "I j-just.. told him.. why he shouldn't.. but the real heroes were my brothers, they saved him from falling, not me!" he said, quickly denying. Its not like he saved Yamamoto in anyway, right?

"Well, from what you told me, Tsunayoshi," said Tsuyoshi, as he sighed while cutting another raw fish, "I think the real hero is you, not your brothers. You see, if you didn't talk to him and your brothers saved him, it wouldn't serve any purpose because I know, that boy will try it again.. if it weren't for you. For that, I thank you. I don't know what you said to him; but it sure snapped him out of his stupidity. I know my boy is a little idiotic at times, so I hope you'll be able to be a good friend to him."

"B-but, we're different!" protested Tsuna once more. "He has many friends to help him, I won't make a diffe-"

"I know the 'friends' my son hangs out with are all attention seekers." reasoned the older Yamamoto. "Because of that, I want to ask you a favor. I want you to look after Takeshi and make sure he lives life to the fullest. I wouldn't want another scenario like this to happen again."

"I'm sure my boy would love to be friends with you." he added.

"I-I.." he stuttered, but stopped protesting. "I'll try."

"That's good." he smiled. "Here, one plate of fatty tuna and salmon." he said as he handed a plate of the two raw, nicely cut fishes.

* * *

After that, Tsuna left and bid goodbye to Tsuyoshi, using parkour to get back home. He moved slowly, since he knew that Nana wouldn't even notice he's gone since she's too busy spoiling the twins. Right after, Yamamoto came down from the stairs.

"Hey old man, where's Tsuna?" he asked.

"He already left." said Tsuyoshi. "Takeshi, I want you to be friends with him."

"Well, I want to, why?" replied Takeshi. "He did save my life.. but that doesn't mean I'm only going to be befriend because of that.. I wanted to since a long time ago."

"Hm.. you should." said the older Japanese. "The boy is a troubled child. What I say now shouldn't be said in front of him, but I want you to know."

"What is it?"

"That boy.. is a very lonely child. He usually comes here after school, usually breaking the curfew of most students." he said with a sad smile. "When I asked him why, he replied, 'she doesn't care about me, only them'. I assume that his mother favors his siblings more than him. Either that, or she's too busy taking care of them. When I asked what and where his father works, he simply replied 'somewhere out country, he never visits'."

"I... never knew."

"Takeshi, promise me to never betray his trust." he said seriously. "Someone like him won't take it too well, I assure you."

"I will never do such a thing."

* * *

The next day was quite.. weird. There was a young Chinese girl that was an assassin sent to target a pair of twins that were taking refuge in Japan. Due to her nearsightedness, she didn't know where her target was.

Currently, Tsuna was out shopping for some nice hard drives to store some things for the future. Then on the way, he met a young girl, looking lost on the road. That girl was, said assassin.

But Tsuna didn't know such a young girl was an assassin.

"Ni hao. I is I-Pin." greeted the young girl in Mandarin and broken Japanese. "You twin?" she continued with determination.

'_Chinese? I guess she haven't mastered Japanese yet.. I didn't understand the last part.._' he thought, but impressed by the determination the child showed in speaking a foreign language and being in a foreign land. "No, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"You know twins?" she corrected herself.

"Yes. Why do you need them?" he replied, though the twins the young assassin was looking for was a pair of twins that took part in the yakuza and pissed off the Chinese Triad by stealing and deceiving them.

"Business."

'_Probably Vongola.._' he thought. '_Oh well._'

He didn't know that he would cause disaster.

* * *

The next few hours were a disaster for I-Pin, the young girl that was the assassin sent to harm someone else, but mistaken the twins as her targets, since her real targets were twins as well. She managed to get lost despite getting directions from the kind gēgē she had met on the way. When she finally found the house, she was interrupted by a person... baby? Reborn managed to stop her, while the twins commented that she was a nuisance.

While she didn't know what it meant since Japanese wasn't her mother tongue, she knew it was something that insulted her.

"Bùyào wǔrǔ wǒ!" she exclaimed in Mandrin, making the twins utterly confused with comical question marks floating around.

Reborn didn't know what it meant either, since he never learned Mandrin. He had better things to do.

While there was chaos in the house, Tsuna came back from his little shopping trip with content, only to step into chaos.

Reborn was suppose to shoot her, since she was an assassin. He wasn't the type of hitman to kill children; but being an assassin makes it all different.

"You!" exclaimed I-Pin as she pointed at Tsuna who was at the door. "Nice gēgē!"

"Nice what now?" said Tsuna, also confused since he didn't know Mandrin. Then he turned to Reborn, "Reborn, put that g-gun _toy_ away!" he said, emphasizing on 'toy', but knew better.

"No Good Tsuna, if you know her, get her out!" shouted Tsukuyo, showing his annoyed side. "She tried to kill us both!"

'_So she is an assassin.._' "Fine, fine, just leave it to me."

"Yeah, yeah, leave it to No Good Tsuna, he says." Tsukiyo sneered.

'_At least you're not the one dealing with the assassin.._' thought Tsuna with an annoyed feeling. "Come here, I-Pin."

She complied by stopping her stance and walking towards Tsuna. Then, he carried the little girl and left the living room.

* * *

Right now, they were in Tsuna's bedroom. They sat near the small table in the middle of the room. On the table were a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk.

"I-Pin, were you sent here to kill my brothers?" asked Tsuna as he gave I-Pin a cookie.

The young girl hesitated to answer at first, but did so anyway since the person who asked her had saved her life(from Reborn). She should be polite by answering some of his questions.

"I-Pin sent to kill Chinese twins." she said.

'_So she was mistaken.._' "I-Pin, the twins just now were not Chinese."

I-Pin didn't understand what Tsuna meant, so she tilted her head in confusion.

"Uhh, I mean.. no Chinese." he simplified his sentence.

"Oh." said I-Pin, her mouth forming an 'O'. "I sorry, not I-Pin targets."

"So, I-Pin, do you want to go back home?" asked Tsuna.

"No, I-Pin want stay." replied the assassin. "I drop mission, I want live with gēgē."

Who is 'gēgē'?" asked Tsuna in confusion, thinking it was probably a Chinese name or something.

"You."

"What is 'gēgē'?"

"Older brother."

That day, I-Pin swore she would live with the very person who saved her life(Tsuna). It would be right of her to live with him so she could at least, repay the debt of him saving her. Her master would think this decision would be good too.

But Tsuna's intention from the beginning was entirely different.

He just wanted to help a young, lost girl, not to use "debt" against her so he could use her for personal gains.

* * *

The next, next day, there was another young assassin, who claimed himself to be "Lambo-san". He had many pink grenades and a purple bazooka, which Tsuna thought of it to be weird. On that very morning, he kept on trying to kill Reborn, although failing every time.

The weirder thing was that when the young child, Lambo, was crying, he shot himself with the purple bazooka, which he thought of it to be suicide and almost panicked to death.

Then suddenly, a handsome young teen with cow prints and horns appeared.

Tsuna almost had a heart attack... and unfortunately, he choked on air. He was just _that _unfortunate.

Tsukuyo spat out his orange juice while the toast in Tsukiyo's mouth dropped back onto the plate.

"Oh, Vongola Decimo brats.." said the unknown teen calmly and turned his attention to Tsuna. "Oh, hi younger Tsuna-nii!" he said.

Almost too cheerfully.

'_I don't even know you.._'

"My younger self must've shot himself with the 10 year bazooka.."

'_A what bazooka now?_'

Then, right as 5 minutes passed, pink smoke appeared out of nowhere. When the smoke was cleared, instead of the young teenager Tsuna saw, he saw the young 5 year old assassin again, this time, looking a little happier and with candy... grape candy?

That morning, Tsuna just left without asking any questions.

Mafia was weird.

Enough said.

He should find information on that bazooka so he wouldn't get anymore mini heart attacks..

* * *

During school, by recess, Yamamoto asked if he could have lunch with Tsuna, much to the athlete's fangirls' dismay and jealousy. Tsuna swore the girls were staring holes into his head.

The two decided to have lunch at the rooftop, where it was peaceful and quiet. Another good thing was that Reborn wouldn't go there, since he's too busy observing the twins that usually have lunch somewhere else.

"Hey, Tsuna.."

"Y-yeah..?" asked Tsuna as he bit his sandwich, still a little awkward to have lunch with someone.

"Can you call me Takeshi?" he asked. "Yamamoto makes me feel old."

"I.. I'll try."

Then there was silence.

"Tsuna, is there anything I can do for you?" asked Takeshi. "Ever since you saved me, I think its right of me to repay you-"

Then there was only one request that Tsuna could think of.

"Can you.. be my friend..?"

"That was my intention from the start." he said while smiling without hesitating. Though he was sure that he would ask something else. But hey, there were getting somewhere!

Then another pregnant silence.

"Uhh.. Yama- T-Takeshi..?" said Tsuna while stuttering, still embarrassed by the first name basis.

"Yeah?" he asked, happy that his new shorter friend called him by his first name.

"Are you close with.. my brothers..?"

"Not really.. but I can be."

"Then I have another request."

"Anything, Tsuna. Anything for you."

"Watch over them." came the straight-forward reply.

"Why?" asked Takeshi. "I thought you hated them."

"I do... but they're my brothers.. I can't watch them, its suspicious. Can you do it... T-T-Takeshi..?"

"I promise." he said determinedly with a smile, happier that he was trying hard to call him by his first name basis.

"Y-you don't need to... I just want you to be my friend.. someone I can trust."

"I would be glad if I could be someone you could trust, Tsuna." he replied with his usual grins. "Though, I don't know why you want me to watch over them, but if you can't say your reason right now, maybe one day, right?"

Tsuna just smiled a true, happy smile.

"Thank you.. and I will..."

'_Soon._'

* * *

**A/N**: I had brainfarts, forgive me on this one. Yes, Tsuna does make a friend, yay! Reborn gains suspicion of some sort? I do hope you like this chapter, took me longer to write than expected! I managed to put Yamamoto's arc, I-Pin's and Lambo's, all in one. Whew! Hopefully, the next chapter will be better!

(I hope the plot comes soon.. if estimated right, just one or two more chapters to Mukuro's arc)

Thank you for taking your time to write those lovely reviews! If you notice a mistake, don't hesitate to tell! I rechecked thrice, but I'm not sure if I missed some.

[**Review! Put your thoughts about this chapter, critique and correct me!**]

\/


	7. MEETINGS

A/N: Hey, I have another update! I got a few stuff to clarify before starting, so I hope you don't mind reading them. :]

1. **Hey, I thought only the Sky Flames can be ignited without a ring?** I'm pretty sure some of you remembered that I said(or typed) that Tsuna could ignite few of the other flames by accident. Well, this will be explained later, don't ask.

2. **Why does Lambo and I-Pin favor Tsuna more?** Its obvious, I can guess that most of you have already speculated why the children favor Tsuna more.

3. **ARGGHHHH, I HATE THE TWINS! MAKE TSUNA DECIMO ALREADY, AUTHOR-SAN!** Please don't complain, this is AU, it'll be slow or it _may_ turn out different, who knows. I love AUs that don't turn out the way you want to, without ruining it for the readers.

4. **I'll be using Japanese honorifics.** English ones sound weird, no questions asked.

5. **Tsuna's interaction with people here will be different with the ones from canon.** This is AU, of course relationships will be different.

6. **I have decided not to have any pairings in this AU fic.** I know this ruins it for some people, so please, shippers, bare with me. I may put the twins with a girl, but other than that, nothing really.

Enjoy, little duckies.

* * *

It was dinner at night, with all the Sawada members, Reborn and I-Pin with Lambo added to the mix.

"I've decided to let these adorable children live here." said Nana to her sons and Reborn. "They don't have anywhere else to go, so I hope you don't mind them living with us!"

"No way, mom!" denied Tsukuyo quickly. "They're terrible, they almost killed us!" and 'us' as in referring to him and his twin brother.

"I agree." said Tsukiyo.

"Now, now, Tsuku-kun, Tsuki-kun, I'm sure they were only playing." said Nana happily, with her usual ditzy, lovable attitude.

"I don't mind." said Tsuna quietly as he chewed his food silently.

"See, your older brother doesn't mind."

There were some arguments, but Reborn decided to kick the twins in the head to shut them up.

Dinner was quiet after that.

* * *

The next morning was even weirder. He had met this girl named Haru Miura while walking to school, who was from a prestigious school in Namimori, according to the school uniform she was wearing.

Well, it wasn't as weird compared to yesterday's events. I-Pin thought that Lambo was some sort of 'broccoli monster', due to her near sightedness. They fought each other, much to the brunet's dismay as he knew the two's raw capabilities of being able to kill. She had this sort of self-destruct explosion called the "Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion". It ended... quite well, with some minor damage. The twins cursed in Japanese, while Tsuna just took the two children away from those.. colorful words.

But, that was not the main point.

She had confronted Tsuna and told him in a determined voice to stay away from Reborn because she thought that he was teaching violence and mafia to the smaller child.

How wrong she was, it was the other way around and it was not Tsuna who was involved, it was the twins. So, the older Sawada sibling decided to pass the buck to the twins. It's not like they couldn't handle it, he remembered that they could always deal with fangirls and other creepy females at school, and Haru Miura was no exception.

"U-um, sorry, Miura-san.. I'm not playing the mafia game with Reborn.." said Tsuna in his usual "no good" attitude. "Its my twin brothers, not me.."

"Hahi?" she said in a surprised tone. "Oh, I'm sorry I mistook you!" she said as she quickly bowed a few times in a hurry. "Can you tell me who are your twin brothers? They must be stopped for teaching violence and mafia to a child!"

"N-no problem.." he said, thinking that the girl in front of him was too gullible. "They are Tsukuyo Sawada and Tsukiyo Sawada.. please, you should stop them. I.. I think they should be stopped as well, but they won't listen to me, you see.."

"Yes, Sawada-san! I'm glad we share the same ideals!" she said as she quickly grasped his hands with sparkling eyes.

"Please do, Miura-san." said Tsuna with a small, pleasant smile. "My house is that way, they should be inside right now. I'll be going to school now." he said as he released himself from her grasp and pointed.

"I will stop them! For justice!" she shouted and ran off to find the two.

'_My, my... such a naive girl..._' he thought as he had a comical sweat drop and walked to school.

* * *

For once, Tsuna's time at school was the best day ever.

The story starts with him being scolded by that bastard who calls himself, "Nezu-sensei", because he had failed a major test. The class laughed, but Yamamoto backed him up, saying he failed as well, with a two marks difference between the two of them, which made the older Sawada feel happy as he was comforted by his one and only friend, also making the class wonder about their relationship.

Then, Nezu-sensei, who had enough of dumb students, asked the principal to expel them. The principal thought that the teacher was being too hasty, telling him that it wasn't the right option to do so. Nezu-sensei, being the bastard he is, proposed to look for the 15 year old time capsule buried in the playground or be expelled. The principal himself reluctantly agreed, but did so anyway.

Due to that, the two decided to think about their situation over recess at the rooftop. Since they didn't want to be expelled(who would?), they headed down the stairs, determined to go to the playground, but overheard Nezu-sensei talking to one of his colleagues about the time capsule.

"Hah, that time capsule doesn't exist anyway!" said Nezu-sensei haughtily. "I'll rethink about their expulsion.. if they don't find it, they'll get expelled anyway and I'll have two less dumb students to teach. Killing two birds with one stone!"

"Hear that, Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto as they were both eavesdropping on their conversation. He was not happy that Nezu-sensei had lied to both of them.

"Yes.." said Tsuna, eyes narrowing. "I want to punch him in the face."

"Let's find out more about the time capsule." said Yamamoto.

"There's something I want to check first, Takeshi." said Tsuna. "Let's head to the computer lab, I feel something's not quite right about Nezu.."

Right after, the two headed to the computer lab, which Yamamoto was confused about. What would they do at the computer lab anyway?

"Takeshi, can you watch the door?" asked the short brunet as he switched on one of the computers. "I'm going to hack into the school's website to find out about some confidential information concerning our teacher.."

"Sure, but what would we need that for?" asked the baseball player in confusion. He locked the door anyway, and made sure to be on the lookout.

With some vulnerability scanning, he found the weaknesses of the firewalls and started to crack them. Afterwards, he cracked the password as well, which was a success. He looked at the student rankings from 40 years ago, the last year exams rankings. From what he had heard(a little bird told him), Nezu was the worst student at his year. There was no way he could be a teacher, and a Science teacher of all subjects.

From checking the rankings to results, he could see proof. Nezu Dohachiro, ranked 3rd last in the entire school and all his grades were C bordering to F. It was all just so terrible. Then, he decided to check the teachers' profiles, which was supposedly only available to school staff, until he hacked it. His profile was a little weird, since it says that he graduated from a very good and prestigious university.

He wanted to show it to the principal, saying that Nezu may have lied about his background. But, that wouldn't do much, since there would be questions like "how did you know?", "how did you get proof?" and such. There's also the reason that people can change overtime and their grades could too.

He sighed, and turned off the computer, knowing him doing this wouldn't get anywhere. So, he and Yamamoto went out of the computer lab and headed to the playground anyway, despite knowing that the time capsule doesn't exist. Then Reborn came to their help, saying that there is a time capsule buried there, which raised their hopes up, especially Tsuna, since he knew what Reborn saying would be true, because well, he is Reborn. While Reborn isn't Tsuna's "home tutor", he had to watch him and his education was very important.

He borrowed them his trusty pet and partner, Leon, as a pair of dowsing rods to locate the earth's weakness instead of messing up the whole park. He also gave them two shovels, which Yamamoto wonders where a child could get those tools from.

What they discovered was better what they were suppose to be looking for; a box. Not just any box, but a 40 year old time capsule in the form of a box, containing 40 year old test papers, which all of them had failed. On all test papers, was written, "Nezu Dohachiro". Tsuna had a shit-eating grin, what he was hacking for earlier was a complete coincidence and it managed to sate it curiosity.

Quickly, they both went to the principal's office after fixing the ground back(as they dug it up in the first place) to show the test papers as proof that the supposedly teacher had lied about his background.

Yup, he had managed to indirectly cause Nezu losing his job, also making him lose a career as the principal had informed other schools that they should not hire a fraud by the name of "Nezu Dohachiro".

* * *

Each day became weirder and weirder. After Miura Haru was Bianchi. Being a full time hacker and part time information broker, he knew that Bianchi was a dangerous woman from the underworld, known as the "Poison Scorpion Bianchi". She is a deadly hitwoman who could make any type of dish into 'poison cooking', which is also very deadly.

Another person had mistaken him for the Vongola candidates. Being the pissed off hacker he is, he decided to pass the buck to the twins, since they are her original targets. After the clearance of the little misunderstanding, she apologized, because hitwomen had manners as well.

Another person was Ryohei Sasagawa, the apparent older brother of Kyoko Sasagawa, which made Tsuna quite relieved that it was not another mafioso. It was a little sad at the same time, since on a fine day, he was running to school before he was marked as "late", but pulled Ryohei by accident. Ryohei, who was inspired by Tsuna's spirit(more like desperation to not get bitten by Kyoya Hibari) and urged him to join the Boxing Club. The brunet had to lie, saying he wasn't athletic and had terrible, non-existent stamina. That didn't stop him from buggi- urging him to join his club. He tried to devise a plan to once again, pass the buck, but failed.

Then another person came into his life, who was suppose to come into the twins' lives. He was Doctor Shamal, another known assassin/doctor from the underworld, also known as "Trident Shamal". He was also a known pervert, as he is a crazed womanizer and a renowned doctor who refused to treat men. The older Sawada was just walking at the streets, until Shamal approached him and tried to flirt with him, thinking Tsuna was a little lady, as he really had a petite figure. He then asked, "Why are you so flat?" and Tsuna just kicked him in the face and walked back home, grumbling. He was no female, surely he didn't look like one, right?

The good thing was that one of his twin brothers, Tsukuyo, had contracted the Skull Disease, a disease which states all the embarrassing things about him. Tsuna quietly laughed from a distance, recording all the embarrassing facts which he would use against the latter later as "Sparrow".

The next person was Kyoya Hibari, much to Tsuna's dismay. He was the last person Tsuna would ever want to be with and wanted to avoid contact with him at all costs. The twins were supposed to make some hideout at the reception room, but didn't know it already belonged to the disciplinary committee. The twins and the bomber got beaten up. Tsuna was quite worried, so he decided to go there by pretending he heard some loud noises and took(or dragged) the trio away, leaving Hibari to his own devices. Hibari smirked, remembering the small herbivore that ignored him, who may have the potential of an omnivore. He decided to have his eyes on Reborn, the twins, as they may disrupt the peace and Tsuna, who may be an interesting specimen. The hacker slapped himself mentally, as he had the attention of Hibari. He also noted that he should get some information on Hibari, just to prepare.

Before he forget, he also remembers that Lambo had been sent flying to another person's house, which sort of... disoriented their supposedly daily lives. Apparently, they had gotten a package of olive oil, pasta noodles, wine, and a wad of bills, as well as a pack of ten year Bazooka ammo for Lambo. His mother told Shoichi, one of the family members and also the son, to deliver the pack of ammo to Lambo, as she comments that it should be a man's job to bring Lambo and it back to Reborn's place. He reluctantly agreed, but went anyway, only to have the urge to run back home and pretend it never happened. It was dangerous there, with Bianchi, Reborn and Lambo. Tsuna looked at the scene from inside the house, and pitied the boy who came. Shoichi also managed to forget that the house he went was actually Sparrow's house too. He apparently runs back home, with the package, afterwards and have strange nightmares that he feels won't stop until he returns it back to Lambo.

All in all, it was weird as heck.

* * *

The very next day wasn't expected at all, as he was just walking back home... until he saw a bunch of men in black suits, which Tsuna concludes them to be mafiosos, outside of his house.

'_Oh god, oh god, oh god... did they find out I'm Sparrow?_' Tsuna panicked mentally. '_Calm down, Tsuna, calm down, they're here for Vongola business, right, right.._' he tried to convince himself.

"Welcome back, Tsunayoshi-sama." they all greeted with a synchronized bow.

Tsuna just walked pass them while fidgeting uncomfortably. He entered his house, took off his shoes, went upstairs and left his bag inside his room. After that, he knocked on the twins' room and entered.

"Tsunayoshi, you're back early." said Reborn as he drank his tea. The twins were sitting down on the floor with some unknown blond man.

Again, Tsuna fidgeted uncomfortably. "Reborn, why are there men with black suits out there? Is it part of your mafia _game_?" he asked, though already knowing the answer and emphasized 'game'.

"Yes.. can you get us some tea, Tsunayoshi?" he asked. "Your mother is out now, by the way."

"Sure.." just as he was about to turn around to leave to get some tea, the children(I-Pin and Lambo) ran into the twins' room. As they were playing tag, Lambo accidentally trips and lets go of his grenades that starts to fall to Dino's subordinates outside the house since the window was open. Dino, being quick-witted, took out his whip and managed to grab the grenades and fling it up to the sky, saving his subordinates.

'_F-Flashy.._' thought Tsuna with a comical sweat drop. '_But cool._'

"He isn't known as 'Bucking Horse Dino' as the Decimo of the Chiavarone Famiglia for nothing, you know." said Reborn proudly, since he had managed to shape a wimp into a true man and mafia boss.

'_Bucking.. Horse... Dino?_' thought Tsuna, the name was familiar. '_Chiavarone.. C?_' before he made himself look like an idiot, he grabbed both of the children, scolding them lightly for playing with 'mafia toys' and left for the kitchen.

"I-I'll be back with some tea." he said with a stutter.

* * *

Now, the three of them were in the kitchen and Tsuna gave them some chocolate cake. As he was preparing tea, he had put the puzzle pieces together.

'_I had just unknowingly met Horse and he doesn't even know who I am._'

"Tsuna-nii, I want grape candy!" whined Lambo childishly as he finished his chocolate cake.

"Hai, hai." he said as took a handkerchief to wipe Lambo's mouth clean, which was coated with chocolate. After it was clean, he gave some grape candy to him.

He sighed for the umpteenth time for the day. There were too many surprises this week.

* * *

"_Reborn, who was that?_" asked Dino in Italian, knowing the twins won't understand. He was interested on why he wasn't told that there was another Sawada. It must've been confidential if he wasn't told about this small fact.

"_Tsunayoshi Sawada, older brother of these idiots._" replied Reborn in Italian, patiently waiting for the tea. "_Iemitsu told me to keep him away from the Cosa Nostra._"

The twins were very confused, not even knowing that they were insulted.

"Hey, Japanese, please?"

Reborn just ignored them and kicked them in the head.

"Oww!" came the collective responses.

"_Why?_" asked Dino. "_He's bound to be involved at some point._"

"_That's the question._" said Reborn, his fedora hat lowered. "_I don't know what that idiot is thinking. I've been observing Tsunayoshi for quite some time, I know he has raw potential to help Vongola. Dino, I want you to talk to him, find out some things about him. This could be a great loss if we didn't know about him._"

"_Sure, Reborn._"

* * *

**A/N**: To newer readers, please don't review all the chapters at once, just review the latest one. I don't like it when there's like 5 reviews from the same person, its like spamming.. sorry. Please try not to make duplicate reviews as well if you have an account here.

To the anons, please put a name for yourself or create an account. There were like 10 guests in the last chapter(it was hard to know if it was from the same person or not, except the spanish review). Thank you.


	8. ANON

**A/N**: Hello my little duckies, this is the first update of August! A new month has started, huh.. time sure flies! Well, nothing to clarify in this chapter, just some minor notes. :)

There is gonna be a Vietnamese version of this story, by **Lina1218**! I've agreed to let her/him to translate it, so if there are any Vietnamese readers here who prefer to read their own language, feel free to check it out! I don't think its out yet, though.

Plus, this chapter is gonna be focused on Tsuna, Dino and a new factor to the story! It will make much more sense, maybe?

* * *

The whole evening for Tsuna was full of uncertainty and he felt like running out of the house to crash at Yamamoto's place. He was very tense, as there was his freaking "client" in his house, and said "client" didn't know who he was! What if his identity was found out? Will he tell the underworld of Sparrow's true identity? All the questions ran amok in Tsuna's poor, tiny little head.

As much as he trusted Horse, or now known as Dino Chiavarone, thanks to Reborn's little introduction, he does know that all humans, friends and family included, cannot be trusted(well, on some certain things, maybe). The underworld is a dangerous place, you can't just simply trust those who are part of the "Cosa Nostra". Well, maybe you can trust the Vindice; as they uphold the mafia laws, but still, no matter how nice that person may be, it could just be a mask on the outside to fool another.

Sometimes, he wondered why in the nine hells did he trust someone who is part of the _Cosa Nostra_, a mafia boss to boot, _of all people_? Yep, Tsuna _loved _his stupidity very much(sarcasm). But then again, it was just his style to trust someone like that... well, he trusted his intuition, it couldn't be wrong, right? He had researched on his heritage; and so to speak, he was related to Primo Vongola, the founder of the Vongola famiglia. A man of honor, who has the "Hyper Intuition", a blood trait which is described as "the power to see through all" and also the Sky Flames, one of the most rarest and pure flames in existence.

Tsuna wondered how he was related to such a calm and collected mafia boss, while he was the total opposite. But for now, the brunet was pretty sure he too, had Hyper Intuition, so he might as well trust he and Horse's(no matter how many times, he couldn't call Horse, "Dino") bond as "client and information broker". They will never be "boss and subordinate", since Tsuna claims himself to be a "free soul". Breaking the omerta, the mafia code of silence, will result to many bad things happening, which is why Tsuna would never ever want to be bossed around by anyone.

For now, he would just be "Tsunayoshi Sawada", the lower than average kid that is klutzy and clumsy.

* * *

By nightfall, dinner was still tense for Tsuna. He didn't show it on the outside; but on the inside, he was shaking like a leaf. Well, it wasn't everyday that you'll make the connection of someone in real life is someone you've met online, right? For most, they would be happy if they meet someone that is supposedly, so to speak, "virtual", but for Tsuna, he really wanted to leave and bury himself, so he would never need to face reality again.

Everything would be different if part of the connection had "mafia" to it... and for Tsuna, that was the case. Information is very important, no matter how big or small. Even if the slightest information leaked, someone smart would be able to make a "connection", like connect the dots.

Though, people would find it hard to make the connection of "Sparrow" to "Tsunayoshi Sawada". Sparrow is one of the greatest hackers and primarily an information broker(his job was to manipulate people, hacking is needed as it has many advantages) while Tsunayoshi Sawada is a klutzy kid, gets terrible(or horrible, take your pick) grades and gets bullied on a daily basis.

There was no connection there. Zero, zilch, nada. But, even for someone who had Hyper Intuition, he was, sadly, too paranoid. He must keep his identity safe, or else his life would be in danger. Well, its the mafia we're talking about, the people who holds any important information are always targeted. But hell, its hard. The one question that was bugging him though, "What would I do if he found out?". Would he just tell that he's who he is, or would he keep on denying every single of those accuses?

He sighed for the umpteenth time of the day. Was his life going to get any harder?

He had hoped not.

* * *

Dino was absolutely confuzzled; confused and puzzled. Why would Reborn, his ex-spartan tutor, ask him to do this? As much as he would love to deny to do so, he dared not to defy the "almighty" Reborn. He is absolutely sane and healthy to know that defying Reborn is like asking for a death wish, almost the same as defying the death god. He shuddered, not wanting to go more into that topic.

But yes, why did he need to do this again? Oh right, he needed to know if the kid could be a great asset to Vongola. As much as he would, again, love to keep the innocent ones out of their "world", T-Tu.. Tuna?(What was the kid's name again? It was something with Tuna.. oh well) was already indirectly involved in their world, as his younger brothers are the soon-to-be bosses of Vongola, one of the most prominent, well-known and also feared _famiglias_ of the _Cosa Nostra_. There was no backing out of that now.

But, all he saw was a quiet but clumsy kid. Well, he may not be the brightest tool in the shed, but seriously, he didn't see anything other than that. There were a total of 21 trips, 3 falls and 6 face-planting on the ground. Yes, he had counted how many times Tu.. Tsuna, had his "accidents". He was bored, so its justified.

During dinner, he had tried to talk to the kid, but the kid was... gloomy? Silent, perhaps? He didn't know for sure, another thing he knew that the kid was just being unresponsive.

Currently, he was occupying one of the guest rooms; as he went back to "his" room after dinner, fiddling with his blanket. He wondered what Sparrow was doing now. He remembered his trusted(yes, _trusted_) information broker/hacker lives in Japan.

Though by tomorrow, he would surely make progress, least he would himself at the graveyard.

* * *

The next morning was very... well, quiet, which Tsuna thanked the heavens for, since it was one of those "small mercies" he had in his pathetic life. He had left the house early to go for a shopping trip, and by "shopping", it meant getting a few more hard disk drives, a small amount of clothing(he needs clothes too) and chill at some cafe(even a loser needs to relax).

Currently, he was walking to a newly opened cafe around the shopping district, as he had just successfully finished finding the right hard disk drives he had been looking for. He needed them as storing the "information" he had in his laptop wouldn't do him good, it could get him caught and he really did not want that.

As he entered the cafe, he sat down on one of the tables that was near the corner, making it unnoticeable to some people, since he really didn't want to encounter one of his "bullies" here, it was much to embarrassing in public compared to school. He had ordered a vanilla milkshake and a plate of sandwiches, as he didn't have breakfast. His mother wasn't awake before he left and he was far too lazy to even cook for himself, despite him being able to cook like his mother.

His order came soon enough and he ate in silence. As he kept on taking small bites, his thoughts had taken over. The problem from the previous day went unsolved, and he was really paranoid to even live in the same house as Horse, despite knowing that he would go back to Italy again in a.. few days, maybe? His Hyper Intuition was practically screaming, "He's going to find out!" but what was he going to do about it? He does trusts his intuition with all his might, but he really needed to know a way to avoid from being found out.

But then his mind clicked.

He had remembered something from the past, almost around 2 years ago.

Well, technically it wasn't fully 2 years, but he had met Horse when he was 12, around December. He had started learning about hacking, even though he had thought he would fail at it like the rest of the other things he had done, but surprisingly, he was actually good at hacking. He had hacked into the Italy's Police Database, as he thought it wouldn't be traced back to him, since he was in Japan. He had rather not hack into Japan's Public Security Intelligence Agency, since it might as well ruin his life if it was traced back to him.

But surprisingly, instead of hacking into Italy's Police Database, he had hacked into a mafia database, which was disguised as the Italy's Police Database. He had found it strange, since instead of looking at police cases(even the top-secret government types), he saw a list of hitmen, hitwomen, information brokers and mafia bosses. There were other lists as well, but they weren't as big as the previously mentioned. He was definitely, at that age, was scared for life.

What if the mafia went after him, for hacking into their database? But he comforted himself, saying(well, in his mind) that their firewalls were too easy, even for a mid-level beginner like him. They were just too easy to crack. Well, one thing's was for sure at that time, it was that the mafia had to strengthen their firewalls! Hah, what a joke!

Though, Tsuna smiled to himself, it was maybe one of the rare excitements that happens, and he would be involved in it. For a split second, he thought life running from the mafia wouldn't be so bad, but then again, he didn't know how to fight back. He scrolled down the list of names of each category, remembering the names of the interesting ones. He had no idea why he would he even bother to remember them, but a tiny part of him knew he would be involved at some point. He was amazed, never knowing that the mafia actually existed, in this day and age. Well, Google didn't give everything Tsuna needed, or so he learned. He realized that hacking was much more superior, letting the user to get more information in databases, as most information are stored in databases.

So, as he listed which were the easy targets for sharks, he began hacking for their information. Hacking into the page was just the start, the information was hidden within more firewalls, stronger than before, he noted, waiting to be grabbed by hackers(or maybe information brokers too? the Tsuna right now noted) like him. He silently laughed to himself, maybe the page was made by a fellow hacker like himself, waiting for these lists of people to be hunted down. Most of them looked like people with a lust for greed, power a fame to Tsuna, according to his intuition.

As he had successfully finished hacking for one of the hitmen, "Silenzioso Serpente", who Tsuna thought, had a really cool codename but a terrible appearance. He looked fat, grumpy, and the most notable feature he could find was the scar running down his face, from above his left eye until his chin. Tsuna shuddered, really disturbed by the hitman's appearance. Then he wondered, was he really a "silent serpent"? He didn't really know any Italian, but he did use a translator. He looked almost too obese to be "swift" and "silent".

After obtaining the information and shuddering at the hitman's appearance, he devised a plan for Silenzioso Serpente to be caught by the Italian authorities. It said that he kills all targets silently and gruesomely, even killing those who are innocent and had nothing to do with his job description. Women and children weren't spared too. Local authorities can't catch him, as they do not have enough proof and all evidence are erased.

Then, after some events led to other events, he had managed to get evidence(like pictures, Italian rumors spread to that page that the man was terribly perverted in some sort of way, as he took pictures or films of himself and the mangled victims), which led to authorities being able to catch him, while the other fellow hitmen/hitwomen stood by the sidelines, happy that such a disgusting man like him was gone from their world, as being caught by authorities meant losing connection to that "world". Authorities spoke that the information giver had left a picture of a sparrow, standing on top a pile of dead crows, with a blood red ribbon around its neck, which made Tsuna earned the codename, "Sparrow".

It wasn't so bad, as sparrows are ordinary, small birds that can be found anywhere.

Perfect.

Though, it was an accident on Tsuna's part, as he was sketching a sparrow on scrap paper and used red pen for the ribbon while he had used black ink pen for the crows and red for its eyes. He had scanned it for his drawing collection, as he really liked drawing animals, especially birds, but he sent it along with the picture by accident. He had sent the picture by secretly leaving the picture in the police database, though he had accidentally put the picture of the sparrow as well.

With this and that added to the mix, he had met Horse, the man who had thought he had the potential to be a great information broker/hacker. Since Horse had connections to the authorities as his famiglia was one of the... "good" ones, the two(police and the Chiavarone famiglia) were on excellent terms, as they helped each other. Being connected to the authorities(like an alliance or truce) was different from being caught by them.

As Tsuna finished his sandwiches, he laughed mentally. Maybe it was fate that it happened this way? But hell, he didn't believe in the fate crap. He didn't believe in those kind of things. There was no proof it existed; only existing as a pretty word for people to use.

That was the type of person Tsuna Sawada was.

A cynical, skeptical boy in the inside, but a normal, below average boy on the outside.

Sometimes he wondered if he was perfectly sane.

Oh well.

He left his money on the table, got up from his seat and exited the cafe.

* * *

The blond was terribly frustrated. Where was the kid, Tsuna? He rather not get killed by Reborn, thank you very much, so he better not fail at trying at talking to Tsuna. He was frustrated that he left before he even woke up, so he didn't know where the brunet was. Deciding not to rip off his precious hair by pulling it out of frustration, he walked to the shopping district of Namimori. Maybe he could buy some souvenirs for his other famiglia members. Yeah, maybe he could buy some dango to eat as well.

As he walked through the streets of Namimori while being stared at by teenage girls like some piece of eye candy as they were gushing excitedly while blushing, he saw a cyber cafe a few shops away. Wait, were cyber cafes supposed to be in the shopping district? Oh well, he decided to check there and pass some time before he buys any dangos, since he couldn't see any dango shops anywhere for the moment.

He stepped inside, and he had a feeling in his gut that probably Tsuna could be in there. The boy never locks his door when he sleeps, so he sneaked into his room and saw video games stacked nicely in a shelf. Maybe he was playing games there, but he couldn't completely trust his gut, it isn't like the Hyper Intuition at all.

He sighed, and entered the cyber cafe anyway.

"Would you like to have a 5 hours gaming session?" asked the clerk that was stationed there, which was a young Japanese man. "We're having a promotion right now, so 5 hours is equivalent to a 2 hours gaming sessions." he smiled like one of those professional businessmen.

"Uh.. no thanks, I'm just going to find someone who may have entered here." said Dino, still unable to get used to speaking in Japanese, despite him being fluent in it. "Did you see a short male, fluffy brown hair and looks like a 12-13 year old?" as he emphasized the shortness by putting his hand lower, below his chest and above the waist.

"If you mean Tsunayoshi-kun, he's at the back row, number 27." he said with his smile. "He frequents here a lot during Saturdays, one of our special regulars. Well, his 5 hours is almost up, so I'm pretty sure you can get him now."

"Okay, thanks a lot." said Dino, also with his goofy smile. 'Now I know he comes here a lot.. well, all I know is that he's a probable quiet introvert and gamer.' he thought as he walked to the back row.

As he walked, he saw a variety of gamers gaming like madmen, tapping their keyboards rapidly and some shouting in frustration. He didn't understand why gaming was so fun, since he knows that if he gets addicted, it wouldn't be healthy. With each step, he walks closer to seat number 27, and sees Tsuna gaming as well, his face near the screen and his hands rapidly tapping and clicking.

Right when he walked until he was behind Tsuna, which the brunet probably doesn't notice as he is too busy, he hears Tsuna muttering something. He leans a little closer to listen to what he is muttering, only to hear some curses like, "damn, no, up, up, left, jump.. die, die, guh... die.." and something else along those lines.

He comically sweatdropped; he really didn't understand gamers. He knows Sparrow is a frequent gamer as well, so does he play like that..? He laughs mentally, it would be funny seeing him cursing at some random boss if he lost to it or something.

"YES!" suddenly someone screams, and flips his arms up high, which hits something... or someone. That someone screaming was Tsuna, and the unfortunate victim was Dino, since he had leaned quite close.

"Eh?" he said, confused by what he had hit.

He turned around, only to see Horse.

"Ow..." he muttered, nursing his chin which was slapped by none other than Tsuna.

'_Oh shit, oh shit, I hit Horse by accident!_' thought Tsuna, who was horrified at what he had done. "I'M SO SORRY!" he shouted.

"No, no, its quite alright.. my fault since I was too close.." said Dino lightly as he straightened himself and grinning like a goofy person.

'_Gamers are potential assassins._' thought Dino with a sweatdrop.

* * *

After that, the two, Tsuna and Dino, walked home together, even though in the end, Tsuna didn't buy any clothes, he had completely forgotten about it when he remembered about the special gaming offer. His laptop wasn't a good gaming tool, and he needed a break from PES3 games. He really wanted the new game called, "Isanity Chronos", a title only to be released on the PC. It seemed interesting, as it is an adventure kind of game, with insanity and little horror with gore added.

Tsuna is a natural coward; but no way he would pass a game made by the famous game creator, Sky-X. Sky-X is his favorite game creator of all time. That person, according to the brunet, is a genius at plot, gameplay and experience.

Though, enough about gaming, it was time he went back into the real world; reality.

"Tsu.. Tsuna?" said Dino with concern. "You're spacing out." he said as he stared at him closely.

"Oh!.. Uhh, s-sorry.." said Tsuna, who hung his head low. "D-didn't mean t-to.."

'_So he's shy and he stutters too. Perfect._' he thought sarcastically in his mind. "Are you alright?"

"I.. I do that a lot.." he muttered in a low tone. '_How the hell can I keep up with this?!_'

"No, its quite alright." he said with his trademark charismatic smile. '_If it doesn't land me in a grave by Reborn, anything's fine._'

And thus, an awkward silence came. If one listened well, he would hear the crickets, but then again, it was just imaginary.

"Umm.. Ho- C-Chiavarone-san..?" said Tsuna with uncertainty, cursing at himself for almost blowing his cover. He hoped that the blonde wouldn't find out and is too gullible to even connect the two people into one. He wasn't being stereotypical of blondes being.. well, _blondes_, but he is sure that there was no current indication that those two "different" people are one and the same.

"Yes, Tsuna?" asked Dino. Tsuna winced, already at first name basis? "Oh and, just call me Dino."

"T-Then Dino-san.." said the awkward brunet, still hanging his head low. "What... do you like to do in your free t-time? Uhhh, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to!" he said, waving his hands around awkwardly.

His mouth had just moved on its own and he was talking like some love-struck school girl, but he was anything but that. Though, he was quite curious on what Horse does in his free time. Wait, it wasn't the time for that!

"... Hmmm, well, you've heard of the mafia from Reborn, right?" asked Dino with a smile. He didn't mind talking about the mafia, since the person he was talking to would be involved anyway, might as well tell him. He has an alliance with the Vongola, so why not?

"Uhh, yeah.. its just a _game_, right?" replied Tsuna, his sentence was partial truth, partial lie.

He knew that the mafia, or the Cosa Nostra for that matter, was no game, since it could get you killed. But Tsuna is a manipulator; since he is an information broker, he is, therefore, deemed as neutral and the mafiosos trusted information brokers, as they hold no ties to anyone. To Tsuna, mafia is a life and death game. He is a "player", as manipulators are not on the "chessboard"(they are, metaphorically speaking, outside of the board), unless the manipulator himself is being manipulated by another stronger "player".

Well, maybe Tsuna did work under Dino, but it could change anytime in the future, since Tsuna is not tied to the Chiavarone Famiglia, the omerta wouldn't work on him. Yes, the omerta is the strongest thing in mafia code; break it, and your death god shall pay a visit.

Though he did wonder, how did the topic get to mafia from "what do you do in your free time?" question.

"Umm, yes and no." said Dino, who winced at the word 'game' being uttered. "I know you're a nice kid, Tsuna, you probably don't know about the dark part of the world, since it wasn't even necessary for you to even know, but I have to tell you this; your brothers are really the future tenth bosses of Vongola, what Reborn said isn't fantasy, despite how he looks. I am the tenth boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia, family in Italian if you didn't know, and before anything happens to you, I have to tell you that the mafia is no game."

"I know we've only met for like, what, less than two days, but since I have an alliance with the Vongola, I want to tell you, who is probably going to be a member of the Vongola, to be careful of the mafia and do not underestimate it." he said as he was about to continue.

Even though he knew that he was giving information to an "innocent" person, someone who wasn't suppose to know and supposedly stay away from anything to do with the mafia, but he rather trust Reborn's instinct on Tsuna's raw potential(even if he didn't detect any so far). But then again, he rather not have anyone die just because one or two of their family members have some sort of connection to the mafia.

"As to answer your question before, I do lots of paperwork in my 'free' time, contact people and business stuff." said the blonde, who had a serious expression decorated on his handsome face.

"Uhhh... how did the topic from my normal question... turned into the mafia?" asked Tsuna questioningly, not really able to comprehend Horse's leak of information to a so-called civilian like him. "And... umm, not to be rude, but isn't the mafia all black suits, guns and killing?"

Dino chuckled. "Well, there are different types, but what you've just said is partially the truth too. Some mafia groups start from being vigilante groups that protect people. As for me, civilian safety comes first, I'm no killer. No matter what person, safety matters, with your brothers being involved and all. Besides, Reborn has taken quite an interest in you, so it should be fine for you to know about all this."

"Hmm.. so the world isn't all black and white, huh." said Tsuna, with a somewhat solemn expression. Why the expression? It wasn't because of what he himself said, it was because Reborn, him of all people, took an 'interest' in him. That was another big thing, he didn't want to get found out!

"Oh, you didn't stutter." he pointed out cheerfully.

"H-huh?" said Tsuna, who didn't catch what he said. "S-sorry, didn't meant to say that previously.." he said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"No, no, its fine." smiled Dino charmingly. Tsuna thought he would be blinded it. "You know, I don't know if this sounds weird, you remind me of someone, because of what you've said earlier. It was almost the same thing he said."

"W-who..?" asked the nervous brunet.

"Sparrow." said Dino, almost too cheerfully.

'_Calm down, Tsunayoshi, he said 'remind', meaning you only resemble, not actually him, right.._' he thought as he sweated bullets. "I-isn't... that a bird..?

"Well, yes and no, because I don't know that person's real name, its his codename. " he replied with an even wider smile. Girls would probably faint right at that moment if they saw that millionaire smile. Though if Tsuna was any other person out there, he would think its quite uncool what Dino said.

"E-excuse me..?" asked Tsuna who raised an eyebrow. '_Keep calm, he doesn't know.._'

"He's one of my.. _associates_." he emphasized the 'associates'. "He's a good information broker. I remember one time when I told him that not all mafia is bad, he said the exact same thing, weird huh? He's also one of the quiet types in real life, just like you."

**/**_**""Not all mafia are bad, Sparrow. Trust me.""**_**/**

**/**_**""Hmm, so the world isn't all black and white, huh.. Fine, I'll trust you.""**_**/**

The 'just like you' part shot him in his heart deeply, it pained him. He really wanted to tell, to shout it all out Horse that he was Sparrow, his trusted information broker, but another part of him screamed to shut up. His identity is very important to him, he rather keep both "Sparrow" and "Tsunayoshi Sawada" separate from one another.

"You... sound like you think h-highly of him.." stuttered the brunet once more. _Scream it, scream it all out_!

/_Don't._/

A voice resounded in Tsuna's head.

"Yeah, I do." he smiled, which pained Tsuna even more.

/_Don't._/

/_Don't._/

/_Don't._/

/_Don't._/

/_Don't._/

/_Don't._/

/_Don't._/

/_Don't._/

/_Don't._/

/_Don't._/

/**_Don-_**/

Tsuna clutched his head. What was that stupid voice, his Hyper Intuition or something? He feels horrible in the head.

"Are you alright?" another voice snapped him back into reality.

Dino.

"Y-yeah, just a headache.. maybe I played too long just now.." he joked with a forced smile. '_This is definitely not from gaming._'

What was that voice?

He felt like a million of rocks were thrown at him.

* * *

Tsuna plopped onto his own bed, his face buried in the covers of the bed. What was that voice? That question bugged him to no end, it was driving him crazy! Well, he certainly wasn't insane(though he did question it) and he certainly doesn't have any telepathic powers or any of the supernatural sort. He kept on racking his brain for answers, but none came. It really bothered him very badly.

That voice he heard sounded terrifying, sounded insane. He couldn't tell if it was a male's or female's voice, but the voice was deep. Maybe a man? He wasn't so sure. What's with the "don'ts"? Maybe he was going insane. Maybe he _is_ already insane.

/_You're questioning yourself, aren't you?_/

"W-who's there..?" he asked, to none in particular. He's hearing a voice but he didn't see anyone in sight!

/_Silly boy, I am a voice in your head. Your voice. Your insanity. Your madness._/

This time it sounded different, it sounded much more 'lighter' compared to before. It sounded like a girl, a young girl. But why would he believe that it was a voice in his head? That didn't make sense. None did.

"Don't screw with me." he said seriously. "I don't know how you're doing this, but you're creeping me out."

/_Oh, your 'other' side has surfaced._/ it said with pure amusement laced in it. /_I wonder, which one is the real you, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the loser boy or Sparrow, the genius hacker and information broker?_/ it mocked.

"Wha-" before he even voiced his outrage, another voice interrupted.

"Stop messing with him, 007, you're being annoying too." it- she, said emotionless tone as she stepped into the room, from the window maybe?

Her appearance was well hidden, as she wore a pure white mask with two eye holes and "005" on it. She had a hoodie covering her whole head and body, head to knee, only the below the knees shown that the figure is wearing boots.

Her height was much more taller than him, though he also guessed that it was the average height of a high school student, but you can't guess age with height. It was probably a "she", Tsuna speculated, as the voice, may it be emotionless, was clearly female. What did she- they, he corrected, want with him?

"Who are you?" asked Tsuna with a serious expression decorated on his face. "And how did you even get in my room? I swear I locked the goddamn window."

"What you are speaking to right now, is my mist clone, which is why I can enter here with no trouble." she spoke. "My codename is 005, so please refer to me as such. The voice you hear in your head is 007, an idiotic child. Do not mind her, she has a knack for messing with peoples' minds. Currently she is not physically here, but she is mentally here"

/_You're so mean!_/ it said, clearly heard by only Tsuna and 005. /_But hey, since you're here, miss bossy pants 005, let's get down to business, shall we?_/

"What business?" asked Tsuna, still in his serious facade. "And you- err, 007, how did you know about-" before he could continue, she interrupted him rudely.

/_We all know that you are Sparrow._/ she spoke, clearly amused by Tsuna's attitude. /_005, you explain._/

She coughed, "Before I explain, let me set a few barriers around this place so there shall not be any eavesdroppers." she said as she set up some mist barriers. "I am well aware that Reborn, one of the Arcobaleno, is here. Him hearing our conversation will cause unnecessary trouble. Currently, I've set up some barriers that will have sounds of a video game being played and also misdirect their attention somewhere else from this room."

'_Arcobaleno?_' thought Tsuna, eyebrows furrowed. '_Great, another thing I need to know about. Better ask them later._'

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, codename Sparrow, we are the** Anonymous Society**." 005 said. "We are a group of individuals appear only to those we acknowledge and another reason we appear is because of some circumstances that might change a part of the world. So Tsunayoshi Sawada, one of the reasons the two of us, I and 007, have paid a visit to tell you of a few things and also because you will involuntary be in it as well. You are also one of the individuals we acknowledge. We all are well aware of your role, identity, codename and what you do."

/_The reason we appear, boy, is because we detect something unsettling, a threat._/ the voice, 007, spoke again. /_We have no idea what it is at the moment, but we do know that it involves the Vongola, Chiavarone and three other famiglias we will keep quiet for the moment as it may cause some questions to be asked, though we are also not sure if there will be more people involved._/

"So, what's the point of telling me this?" asked Tsuna, still unfazed by the explanation. "I don't find this significant to myself, since there are no threats for me. Plus, I am just a hacker and information broker, so I'm pretty sure that even if I get involved, there won't be much harm done for my side. Also, what is the Arcobaleno? I may be involved in the mafia, but I don't know everything."

/_Questions later, boy._/ she spoke, instead of the playful tone, she sounded more serious than before. /_Not only it will affect you, it will affect everyone, may they be in the mafia or not. You see, the "threat" I spoke of, will cause a fall in balance of the world. The mafia, is a strange thing, yes? Though, it will affect the mafia more than the civilians._/

"As 007 said, yes, it will cause an unbalance in the world. If you think about it, why will this happened? One of the factors we've investigated is your brothers, Tsukiyo and Tsukuyo Sawada." the emotionless figure continued explaining, "They are picked to be the two Decimos of Vongola, even though the position is only one person, but they lack something important, and that is compassion as human beings. There are leaders with stuck up attitudes, but their's will affect the Vongola. The Vongola is very important to the world you see."

"But I, dear figure, do not understand why the Vongola is so important." Tsuna- now in his Sparrow persona, drawled sarcastically.

"No need for impatience, I am getting there." it spoke, not amused at all by his sarcasm. "The Vongola has a set of artifacts, 7 rings to be exact, each with each own elements, the seven dying will flames which I'm sure I do not need to explain. These rings are passed down from one generation to another; proof they are that generation of Vongola. But, the rings hold more power than you think, they are connected to the Tri-Ni-Set, which is the foundation of the world."

"Go on."

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, do you believe in alternative routes and paradoxes?" she asked, waiting for Tsuna's nod to continue. He shrugged, but she took that as a somewhat positive answer from him. "One of the many examples is that, let's say; the Decimos, have inherited the rings from Nono. But they lack compassion as bosses of a supposedly peaceful but powerful famiglia, like I've said previously. See where I'm getting at?"

Tsuna nodded this time.

"Then what will happen if they have the power of bosses, and rule like corrupted, barbaric kings?"

"They will-" then Tsuna got the idea. He gulped. "To my knowledge, the Vongola is a feared and loved famiglia loved by many and also hated by others. Its influence is worldwide and so powerful, no one dares to go against them. It means that many people will live in fear and crime rates will increase, am I right?"

"Correct." she simply replied. "But did you know those rings have spirits inside of them that are not only alive, but also sentient? Those spirits have the ability to feel, perceive, or be conscious, or to have subjective experiences. With the leaders' attitudes, those rings will become not only corrupted, but they will ruin the balance, as they are corrupted. It is hard to reverse the effects, as we may not know if its too powerful or not."

"There are many more bad routes, but we are not sure of their full effects on the balance, nor do we know if the effects are irreversible." she stated. "So we, the representatives of the Anonymous Society, have a request to make."

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, we would like you to interfere with the soon-to-be causing factors of the "threat", in any way possible. We, the Anonymous Society, promise to back you up if anyone almost discovers your identity. We hope you do not disappoint us, as we will not disappoint you."

/_Do you accept?_/

"I.."

* * *

Yesterday was a tiring day for Tsuna. He was confronted by the Anonymous Society, whatever the hell that is, telling him that they needed him to interfere with the Vongola. Well, it may be fun to do so, but it would be tiring at the same time. God forbid, he just wanted to stay under his blanket, all nice and cozy, forever. Currently, it was 6.30am, which was an unusual time for him to wake up. He slept only for a few hours, still disturbed by what happened yesterday.

After she, 005, whatever codename that was, said their request, he had unexpectedly demanded for answers on the what the Arcobaleno is, the voice he heard when he was with Horse and why do they know something was supposed to happen. They did, also unexpectedly, easily gave him answers on the Arcobaleno and the voice he had heard, but not how they knew.

He recalled what both, 005 and 007, said clearly.

_"That is our secret, and we do not expose secrets to anyone, not even to allies. I am sorry to say, if I tell you, I will break the omerta. The omerta is something I value very much, the only connection I have to my leader, why I follow him."_

_/The omerta is a strong silence code, even we, use. You wouldn't understand though, as you are not connected with any famiglia./  
_

Well, at least he found out the their supposedly "leader" is a male, not like it will help in any way. He sighed, too many thoughts taking over his small mind. He was never the smart one, but that didn't mean he was entirely stupid. He didn't understand what the mafia had to do with the world. Must be the Tri-Ni-Set thing.

But he was very worried, not for the the Tri-Ni-Set or what the Anonymous Society explained.

He was worried for his two brothers.

Sure they were brats with no compassion or anything, but he still cared for them deeply.

Sometimes, he hated that he cared too much.

* * *

"Welcome back, 005, 007." a voice said. "How was it? Did Sparrow give his reply?"

"Yes, 000." said 007. "We have a reply."

"Do tell, what is reply?" he, 000, drawled, clearly amused by the outcome. "Though I did not expect to reply that quickly."

007 grinned widely.

"Let me repeat what he had said."

**_"I... if it means being able to stop any destruction related to them, I accept your request."_ **

* * *

**A/N:** This was the longest chapter EVER. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if I repeat too much, I apologize. But before any question arises about this new "factor", let me explain;

**Anonymous Society;**

As it is named, Anonymous Society, or _AS_ for short, are, well, an anonymous society. No one knows their real names or true intention, but they are a neutral society in the mafia. Many do not know how they look like either, as their members change from time to time. People who know how they look like are sworn to secrecy, or don't live to tell it. It is hard to spot their members, since anyone you see on the street may be them. They are like the Vindice in some sort of way; but they don't uphold mafia laws, instead, the balance of the Tri-Ni-Set.

Usually they wear black hoods(sort of like a robe/hood thing) that ends at their knees, wears boots and wears white masks with two eye holes that has their respective number code at the bottom right or left.

Their code names are 000 to 007(I do not plan to have too many),  
pronounced as zero-zero-zero, basically each number is pronounced singularly. My idea to have this "organization" was to have something make Tsuna interfere with the Vongola with a proper motive/reason. Their role(as made by me) are the plot mover(s). They can be found in some of my other future fics as well, but this is the first story appearance they made.

Currently, I have planned out the story until the future arc, and I have a feeling the story is going to be a lot darker than it sounds, I'm not sure. Yes, it has something to do with Tsuna.

**[Hoped you liked it, and if there's anything to say to help me improve, feel free to do so in your review, thanks!]**


	9. CONVICTION

**A/****N: **FINALLY, I UPDATE?! Sorry for not updating, I had my reasons_. _Exams first, then I had to help my parents, so I was quite busy with work.

Also, I changed my name from **Valehan to _Ezuiro_**! No worries, I'm not going to change my name anymore! :)

Anyways, thanks to all who favorite'd, followed and reviewed this story! I totally did not expect 360 reviews, 444(death in Chinese?!) favorites and 514(goddamn it people, review!) follows! Thanks for your support!

Special thanks to** Fi Suki Saki** for asking questions. I don't mind questions, because I may have left a plot hole and never noticed it(I'm careless like that). =u='' And to those who kept on asking about Dino's knowledge on Sparrow's true identity, have no fear! I shall now answer it.

**(feel free to skip if you're not interested, though I suggest you don't, it may have answered one of your questions)**

**Q & A:**

**1**) What is the meaning by 'interfere'? Why should Tsuna interfere?

**A**: I think I answered this before in one of the previous chapters, but I'll answer it again) By 'interfere', it means what it literally means. I mean, Tsuna's dad is part of a big mafia corporation, his brothers are candidates as the next heirs of the big ol' mafia corporation, but where does that leave Tsuna? Basically, what I'm trying to say is that Tsuna feels _left out_. We all know Tsuna is a big coward, but, in my characterization, he favors truth over sugar-coated lies with cherries and rainbow sprinkles on top. He feels that, by "interfering", he would prove his worth(in his own way), but he _**DOES NOT WANT**_ to join the Vongola. In the end, he just wants to prove it, that he is not a weakling, he is someone that is strong in his own way, someone worth to know what is going on behind the scenes.

If he wasn't a hacker/information breaker in this story, he would feel compelled to at least, know the truth but not joining the gang, like, "Oh hey, you guys are in the mafia? I'm in too!". No one wants to be left out for their own "safety". In (my story's) Tsuna's opinion, it's better to know, so if mafiosos try to raid his house or capture him, he would at least know what the hell he is dealing with. _  
_

**2**) Will Dino be able to know that Sparrow, is in fact, Tsuna?

**A**: He might, he might not(I'm not spoiling you guys, because I'm evil(?) like that). Dino is curious to know who Sparrow is, because in Dino's opinion, Sparrow has a certain charm and charisma(?) of his own and solely belongs to him only. But, he rather not risk that, since it would break the only existing bond they have as client and provider.

Their bond is something very fragile yet strong, it could break very easily from crossing the line they have set(and in this case, finding out each other's real identities) and yet they would stay "loyal" to each other, since Dino(Horse) wouldn't sell out his information broker and Tsuna(Sparrow) wouldn't leave Dino, unless something urgent arises that he has to abandon Dino(temporarily or permanently).

**3**) Doesn't Tsuna have the same blood with the twins? Why isn't Tsuna chosen as the heir of Vongola Decimo? He has the sky flame too!

**A**: This, is actually the fault of Iemitsu. The full story will be revealed later(either as an extra that has no proper placing in current events or as part of a plot). But, what I can tell you is that, Iemitsu can also choose candidates for Vongola Decimo. Since the real candidates(Enrico, Massimo, Fedrico) were killed prior the start of the Reborn manga, that leaves their replacement candidates, Xanxus and the sons of Iemitsu(since the Sawada Family has a blood connection with the first boss, Vongola Primo). The choosing of the twins over Tsuna happened around their childhood.

To summarize it though, it means that Iemitsu thought Tsuna had the weaker blood in the family, and one of the twins were supposed to be the Vongola Decimo, but it was later decided that the two together worked best together and they are to be the first twin bosses in history. There is a lot of regret on Iemitsu's part.

**4**) What about the Varia arc? In the canon arc, Tsuna uses "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition" that can be used by him, Nono, and of course Primo. So no one can easily do that!

**A**: In my opinion, Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, is something that can be learned, although you have to fulfill the requirements; first is that you have strong sky flames(which also means strong determination), and secondly, blood relation to Primo himself. It is hard to learn, but not impossible. A little tiny spoiler; the twins do learn it, but with a slight flaw(revealed later~).

**5**) Kokuyo arc. Tsuna got his gloves from his resolve and from a 'life or death situation'. So, how does that happen?

**A**: This will be explained in the future chapter. It does happen, but it's a secret. Also, plot twists.

**6**) Kokuyo arc. Tsuna reveals himself as the Vongola Decimo to save Lancia from Vindice! So, how does that happen?

**A**: This may or may not happen in this story, depending if I can bend it to my ways(lol). But just so you know, Tsuna won't be going around proclaiming he is the Vongola Decimo anytime soon! (Some canon parts are a little hazy to me, so thanks for reminding!)

**7**) Are you going to expand on Tsuna's hacking?

**A**: Hopefully? So far, I've thought of Tsuna hacking into databases and security cameras(a hint in this chapter). But other than that, not so much since I'm not really knowledgeable on hacking, haha. *sweatdrops* This is up on debate so far, unless someone can give me more ideas on hacking(if you can, don't put it into a review, give me a PM!).

Hoped I answered most of your questions! On to the story!

* * *

_**Chapter 9**__ – CONVICTION_

Tsuna sighed in relief as he came out from his bathroom, his hair still a little damp from the bath he took just a few minutes ago.

Dino Chiavarone, the Decimo of the Chiavarone Famiglia, Tsuna's "client", had finally left the Sawada Household an hour ago. The blond mafia don bided a tearful goodbye to the twins(in which they mirrored each other by scowling), gave a hug to Nana(who told him to come back anytime), cringed at Reborn(who kicked his head), and gave a casual wave to Tsuna(which struck him in his heart, he didn't want to lie to Dino, but then again, it wasn't really lying) as he stepped into his car, off on his way to the airport back to Italy.

Even though Tsuna didn't want to admit it, he trusted Dino very much. Dino did have the power and connections to find out Tsuna's identity(information networks should never be underestimated), yet he didn't, and instead, treasured the pact(albeit temporary)they made, by not revealing their identities to each other. Although, knowing Horse's true identity(including finding out what famiglia he belonged in), wasn't part of the plan, it was purely unintentional.

The brunet just sighed_. It's a part of life_, he tells himself. _Unintentional shit happens, nothing big_, he says to himself again.

As he used his towel to wipe his damp hair, he escaped into his train of thoughts.

_What should I do now? _

He wasn't really comfortable with the knowledge of a group knowing his true identity. It was strange. In the years as a hacker and an information broker, he always had been… anonymous. The identity, "Sparrow", was like a mask, to hide his true self, to hide who he actually is.

But then again, who expected the greatest loser of all losers to be the most full time awesome hacker? None.

He wasn't comfortable with that group; the_ Anonymous Society_. Their intention(s) could be different from the one that they had voiced out, and most probably(he speculated) could backstab him, revealing Sparrow's true identity to the underworld like putting a new billboard for the whole damn world to see. The Tri-ni-set that they had spoken about previously unnerved him to no end. What did the Tri-ni-set thing had to do with the mafia anyways? Was the mafia connected to supernatural means?

He walked towards his table, opening his laptop and pressing the ON button, the proceeded to sit on the chair. Once he finished using the towel, he tossed it carelessly onto the ground, promising himself to pick it up later. As he waited for the laptop to load, he opened his table's drawer, taking out the rubix cube bracelet and a pair of red-rimmed glasses. Since he used to stay up late with his laptop as his companion, his eyesight got a little bad, and fearing that he might be short-sighted(he rather not have that happen), he bought a pair of glasses and started to use them.

He leaned on his seat, slumping down a little. He started to feel extremely tired. He yawned.

Then, darkness consumed him completely.

**-KoR-**

He woke up with a start, vision blurry but he still looked around nervously.

Where is he anyways?

Looking around, the place was just pitch-black. It was strange that papers littered the floor, everywhere. He couldn't see the end, but he hoped it wasn't an endless abyss of darkness. Darkness surrounded every inch and corner(were there even any corners, he wondered) of the place. It felt really unnerving to him since he didn't particularly favor dark places. The only thing that lit up the place was a tiny orange flame, it looked like a dying will flame, he noted, flickering wildly, though it didn't really help much. Once again, he looked around. It was all empty. The only thing considered as "decoration" was the flame in the middle of the area.

"Oh, glad yer awake, Sparrow." A voice spoke. That voice was deep and somewhat lazy-like. Tsuna assumed that the voice belonging to that person was actually lazy.

Though, out of natural reflex and momentum fear, turned around quickly to see who it was and whose voice it belonged to. Definitely no one would call him "Sparrow" in real life, beyond the dimly lit screen of his laptop. No one would ever call Sawada Tsunayoshi that.

"Relax, lil' birdy, ain't no one gonna hurt ya." The voice spoke once more. Tsuna tried to focus his vision in the dark, but he saw no one. It was as if the voice belonged to the darkness itself crawling in the "room".

"Who are you?" asked Tsuna- the term "asking" wasn't really fitting, it was more of a (attempted) ferocious snarl like an animal defending its territory.

"I'm pretty sure yer brighter than that, lil' birdy." The voice spoke with no malice whatsoever. "I am Code 004 of Anonymous Society, at yer service. Actually, either 005 or 007 were supposed to contact ye, however, they hafta go to Germany fer some business. "

"So, why are you here?" asked Tsuna, this time he is much calmer that before, less fear.

"Well, ye see, one of my colleagues can see the future." Said 004. "Or more specifically, write out events that will happen in the future while in lala land, aye. Though it isn't really detailed, it's more like notes of what_ may_ happen."

Tsuna gestured for 004 to continue. He wondered what 004 meant by "lala land", but he assumed it as his... strange slang for "sleep".

"In a week or so, a gang of escaped mafia criminals will take refuge in yer place, Namimori, in the abandoned amusement park, Kokuyo Land."

Tsuna gulped and tried to swallow his fear. Escaped criminals of what caliber? He didn't want to die so soon if he wasn't careful enough. He better prepare.

"They will cause mischief, but that isn't really clear, so yer have to find out yerself. So in short, escaped criminals will attract that dastardly Sun Arcobaleno's attention and he will send yer brat bros along with their new… 'subordinates' to Kokuyo Land as a part of his crazy o' training, aye."

The somewhat-protective older Sawada twitched at his brothers being nicknamed as "brat bros", but he shut his mouth. He rather not say something not meant to be said after all.

"It will at least take around hmmm.. estimating that they are coming in a week, then taking another week to cause mischief, probably half a week to investigate, I'd say ye got around 'round a week to prepare before the escaped criminals come and one and a half week until Reborn and your brat bros go to Kokuyo Land."

"That's just.. well, just my luck then." said Tsuna sarcastically. He wasn't really able to find the right words to describe his current dilemma and situation. How was he going to check on his brothers, the hot-headed transfer student and...

Takeshi!

That was it!

He could ask Takeshi to look out for his brothers. The brunet didn't want to feel like as if he was "using" Takeshi, but it was for the best, since he couldn't be there himself. The 14 year old could probably watch from a distance, but there's only so much he could do.

He knew could trust Takeshi with his whole entire being. His hyper intuition agreed with him as well.

"Anyways, ye be careful of the Sun Arcobaleno." warned 004.

"You mean Reborn." stated Tsuna. It wasn't a question.

From 004's foreboding and warning tone, he knew he had to take Reborn seriously. Sometimes, it just felt... weird to Tsuna, that he had to be careful of a baby. Though it was a gun-wielding mafian baby with a green shape shifting chameleon, so it did some justice to his seemingly "innocent" exterior. But still, he had to be careful of a baby? Although he knew that none from the mafia should be underestimated, the brunet hacker still had some "normal" inside of him. Normal people aren't afraid of children, much less babies.

Mafia was still strange and foreign to the world-known hacker.

"Aye." said 004. "He has the title as "The World's Greatest Hitman" for a reason, ya know."

"Hai, hai." drawled Tsuna as he waved his hand dismissively. He wondered absentmindedly whether 004's accent was that of a pirate's or not. "What's in this for me, anyway?"

"Why, saving the Tri-ni-set, of course. It ain't no joke." said 004. "I don't think anyone would risk the world falling apart and all, aye."

"Sure… by the way, where are you anyways?" asked the hacker. He was used to talking to someone he could never see, but he wasn't used to talking a voice hidden in darkness. Darkness scared him very much.

"In the darkness." 004 replied absentmindedly.

"Can you come out?" asked Tsuna. He was curious how another AS member looked like. He didn't know they wore similar disguises though since in his previous encounter, only 005 showed up and 007 was hidden away.

"I can, but I guarantee that it won't be "me" you'll be seein', just my… yer could say, replacement body, 'n object. I don't like coming out in my real body, even if that person is an ally." said 004, trying to discourage Tsuna from probing him to come out.

"I don't mind, I'm just curious of your… "replacement body" as you eloquently put it." He said. Oh, he was definitely curious on what 004 picked as his "replacement body".

The hacker waited patiently. After a few moments of silence, he saw something came into his view. He squinted his eyes a little, since his vision didn't really adjust in the darkness.

It was an adorable, baby blue, stuffed rabbit with a giant red ribbon tied around its neck.

Tsuna tried to hide his amusement and laughter threatening to come out from his mouth.

"So that's what you picked? A blue rabbit?" asked Tsuna, who was smiling with amusement.

"Stuffed animals make people put down their guards. Ya know, just a _harmless_ stuffed animal." said 004, knowing that Tsuna smiled with mockery as well but didn't care or bother. "Besides, 000 picks out my replacement bodies for me, can't turn 'im down from anything."

"Your boss, huh?" said Tsuna, wondering how people can stand under the oppression of another. He felt disgusted at oppression(who likes oppression anyways?) and also at master-surbodinate loyalty. Those sort of bonds just made him sick in the gut. "I'm assuming he likes stuffed animals." he said with amusement laced in his tone.

"No kiddin'." 004 deadpanned.

"Okay, last question." spoke Tsuna, smiling.

"Throw one at me, then."

"Where am I?"

"… Yer honestly haven't figured it out?"

"Which is why I'm asking _nicely_."

004 laughed loudly, his current body shaking a little but the mouth was unmoving(it was stitched), but it was more of a dry chuckle of amusement.

**-KoR-**

The brunet hacker woke up with a startle. He sat up properly slowly, looking at the bottom right of his laptop screen.

3.36 PM.

"Kokuyo Land, huh…" muttered Tsuna absentmindedly. "_We_ used to go there a lot years ago…" he muttered again, reminiscing a little before snapping out of his thoughts.

He knew what he had to do.

Tsuna was going to hack into the old security cameras at Kokuyo Land. It would be easy, and he was betting that those security cameras were still working, just shut down without any power. It was a 50/50 chance of it being able to work, or broken and unusable. If it worked, he could probably switch the controls to his laptop, so he could control them without going to the control panel room. The young hacker rummaged through his drawers to find an old brochure of Kokuyo Land he had gotten and kept when he was younger.

"… Aha!" he said softly in victory with a smile on his face as he opened the brochure.

It had a few blocks of text about "Welcome to Kokuyo Land!", introduction and such on the left which took up little space. On the right was a map of Kokuyo Land. He couldn't remember much about the place, but he hoped nothing changed. The young teenager did a little mental "thank you" and a mental victory dance(no way in hell he was going to do that in his room, although no one would see him, he would still be very embarrassed) to his younger self for keeping the brochure as it now proved to be useful.

The young teenager stood up from his chair and walked to the left of his table and bended down. Beside there was a laptop bag rested against the table, a sparrow and the number 27 was stitched onto the bag. He took it and put it on the chair, switched off the laptop, folded his pair of red glasses, put it into its case and put both items into the laptop bag.

After he was finished packing his laptop into the bag, he walk towards the closet and took out a few articles of clothing. Tsuna changed into a shirt with a tuna on it, an orange hoodie(which was not zipped up) and a pair of blue pants.

It was time to take a trip to Kokuyo Land.

But he had to go to Take Sushi first.

Once he was ready, he took his bag, left his room and ran down the stairs. He saw his mother making breakfast, and told her a soft "I'm going" before taking a piece of toast and quickly wore his sneakers, which he had to do twice(because the first time he wore it on different sides, left on right and right on left) and rushed out of the house without a second thought as he gritted his teeth together, feelings turned into a painful twist.

His mother didn't say anything again.

**-KoR-**

_"It's a secret."**  
**_

**-KoR-  
**

"Hello, Yamamoto-san." greeted Tsuna softly as he smiled slightly, walking towards the counter, taking a seat and setting his bag down onto the floor. He always loved going to Take Sushi. It always felt comfortable, like a warm and welcoming home.

Something he didn't have, it was out of his grasp.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi." greeted Tsuyoshi warmly from behind the counter, cutting up some fishes. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Is T-Takeshi.. in?" asked Tsuna, stuttering a little. He still couldn't get used to first name basis, but he was trying his best to stop stuttering Takeshi's name. Damn him and his horrible habit of stuttering! Hopefully it wasn't genetic and he could change it.

"Oh, he's going to come back about n-" the older Yamamoto spoke, but stopped midway as the door swung open, the bell attached at the top swung as well with a few chimes, Takeshi in his baseball uniform, smiling widely.

"Speak of the devil." Said Tsuyoshi, chuckling.

"Hey pops'!" greeted Takeshi cheerfully, taking off his baseball cap. "Oh, hey Tsuna!" he greeted once more in his usual cheerful tone, blinking in surprise first then doing so.

"Hi, T-... Takeshi…" greeted Tsuna weakly as he raised his hand to form a wave, though it also turned out quite weak, blinded by Yamamoto's cheerfulness. It was as if he could radiate sparkles and sunshine by just smiling.

"So, what brings you here, Tsuna?" asked Takeshi as he walked towards Tsuna, patting his back, in which Tsuna responded with a weak smile.

"Oh, I needed to see you…" said Tsuna. "Like... uh... um… h-hang... out…?" he said with no confidence. He never had any experience with friends before. Did he even use the correct term? He hoped he did. The brunet was just hopeless when it came to friends.

Takeshi blinked owlishly before rubbing the back of his head, smiling again.

"Sure, be back in a bit!" said the Japanese baseball player as he ran up the stairs. "Baseball practice was tough!"

"Takeshi, no running up the stairs and shouting!" replied Tsuyoshi, who shouted in response to Takeshi's carefree behavior.

Some of the customers chuckled lightly and smiled, seeing the father and son interaction almost daily like a comedy routine. To them, it was a sweet father and son bond.

Tsuna just sighed in response, he didn't understand father and son interactions. He had never once seen Iemitsu as his father, just a stranger. Tsuyoshi was more of a father than Iemitsu, although just a surrogate one, Tsuyoshi was the closest father figure Tsuna had in his life. Not that he was going to say it in front of said man himself, Tsuna would die young from embarrassment.

Again, the young hacker was snapped out of his daydreams(which were more of train of thoughts than actual daydreams) when Tsuyoshi put something in front of him.

"Tsunayoshi, since you're here to visit Takeshi and as usual, he is being quite rude, making his friend wait for him, this plate salmon sushi is on the house." said Tsuyoshi with a smile. Was the sparkles and sunshine smile(as Tsuna dubbed it) genetic? It probably was, but hopefully smiles like that wouldn't blind him.

"B-but, I came here uninvited..." mumbled Tsuna as he poked the salmon sushi with a pair of chopsticks he took a few moments earlier.

"Nonsense, it was nice of you to come here to visit my boy." replied Tsuyoshi who shook his head and gave a light-hearted smile.

Tsuyoshi was happy for his son to have found a good friend in Tsunayoshi, and Tsunayoshi definitely needed a good friend. How did the boy survive without friends, Tsuyoshi rather not know. But, he was definitely happy for Tsunayoshi too. Normally, the boy came to the shop with noticeable wistfulness, loneliness and uncertainty, like a certain burden was weighing him down. The sushi chef could see it in his eyes. There is a saying that a person's eyes are the windows to the soul, right? Now, the boy, although slightly, looks much more comfortable and definitely that invisible burden disappeared as well. Hopefully the loneliness disappeared for good as well.

One of the regulars, Teruo, broke the short silence with his usual carefree talk. "Hey, Tsuyoshi-san, if I came here and told you that I wanted to visit your son, would you give me free sushi too?" he asked cheekily. Teruo was the best at breaking silences.

"Teruo-san, you know that you sounded like a pedophile, right?" replied another regular, Yoshiaki, smiling like a chesire cat. Oh how Yoshiaki loved to mess with his neighbor and friend. It was like a pure, living and breathing comedy show right in front of him, and he had first class tickets to access to it.

Red rushed to Teruo's face, his face akin to something like a tomato. He definitely _did not_ want it to mean like that. Ew. "Don't you even dare say it, Yoshiaki! I ain't going pedo for some teenager when I already got my sweet Chinatsu-chan! No one can compare to her!" he proclaimed proudly. Who in their right minds would go after a teenager, when they are already happily married and have such a sweet and beautiful wife(like Chinatsu-chan, Teruo's mind said smugly)?

"Don't mind them, Tsunayoshi, they're both bickering like old men." said Tsuyoshi who continued doing his work.

Teruo and Yoshiaki, although both loved to bicker with each other, are good friends and neighbors. The two were also like a comedy show, and it's always a routine of theirs to bicker in his shop. Usually, no bickering was to be allowed in his sushi shop, but both were too amusing to be stopped.

"Oi, oi, Yamamoto, we're only in our early 40's you know! We're still in our prime!" replied Teruo in a good-natured way, though clearly a little angry by being called an "old man", in which Tsuyoshi ignored.

"I think it's amusing." replied Tsuna who started eating his salmon sushi.

"Ha, the kid thinks I'm funny!" claimed Teruo proudly with smugness in his tone. "I'm such a comedian!"

"I bet he's just amused by how pathetic you are, Teruo-san." replied Yoshiaki, who finished his plate of sushi, smirking.

"I'm not pathetic, I'm amazing!" he exclaimed, his proudness shining, and Tsuna just adverted his vision, his eyes would probably go blind from too much exposure to anything shiny. He had enough of shine today.

"Oi, Chinatsu-san is here." spoke Yoshiaki, pointing at the door.

"Where?!" said Teruo quickly, and once Teruo turned to the door, Yoshiaki stole some sushi from Teruo's plate.

Life was good for Yoshiaki.

"You lied, you stupi-" he said, but stopped midway as he looked at his empty plate. He gasped dramatically, like as if one of the beloved characters from a soap opera had died tragically or had been betrayed. "You did that so you could steal some sushi from me, you cunning fox!"

"You're just gullible."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!."

"Yes."

"No!"

"No."

"Yes- damn it, you fox!"

"Amusing bunch, aren't they?" chuckled Tsuyoshi.

"It's really lively here, Yamamoto-san." said Tsuna, genuinely smiling from the scene.

A small part of him wished his family was like that. Lively and friendly, comfortable in each others' presences.. no belittling, no favoritism, no forgotten sibling. It was his image of a "perfect family". A family, people, he would stay with, belonged with... a bunch of people he loved wholeheartedly.

But it was never going to happen, was it?

"I'm ready, Tsuna!" exclaimed Takeshi as he ran down the stairs, which snapped Tsuna out of his wistfulness. "Sorry for making you wait so long." He apologized sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's a-alright, T-Takeshi…" mumbled Tsuna.

"That's good then. Let's go!" said Takeshi, dragging Tsuna along, who hurriedly ate the last of his sushi and quickly grabbed his bag, sputtering nonsense. "See ya later, pops'!"

"Have fun, Takeshi, Tsunayoshi!" shouted Tsuyoshi as they exited Take Sushi.

**-KoR-**

_"That's unfair."**  
**_

_"The mafia community is unfair, therefore, I am unfair too, aye. Also, one more question before I leave, lil' birdy."_

_"What is it?"_

___"Why did you accept us so easily? Surely "normal" people like ye would've thought it was an elaborate prank, no?"_**  
**

**-KoR-  
**

"So, where do you want to go, Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto. He was wearing his an unbuttoned green shirt with a simple, white T-shirt in the inside, a pair of grey jeans and sneakers.

"Can we.. go to Kokuyo Land?" asked Tsuna, swallowing his hesitation to ask Takeshi. But since Takeshi is his friend, he shouldn't hesitate and lie, right? Friends don't lie to each other. Friends don't keep secrets from each other. Friends shouldn't hesitate with their friends.

"There's something I need to… discuss… with you…"

"Sure, but why the old amusement park?" asked Yamamoto, confused why would anyone hang out in an abandoned place. But he trusted Tsuna, so he shouldn't doubt why Tsuna would go there. Though asking never hurts, right?

"Well, it concerns… something… after the discussion, you can choose whether you want to help me or not. I don't mind if you choose not to help me. It is quite dangerous."

Yamamoto was definitely confused.

What was dangerous?

**-KoR-**

_"Well, you're already right here in front of me. Mafia was already strange in the first place. I mean, mafia got the power of strange flames, born from their life-force to control. My best bet is to just accept it and go with the flow." _

_"I don't think questioning the mafia would help anyways, since there were no answers in the first place."  
_

**-KoR-  
**

After both had reached to Kokuyo Land, Tsuna took out the old brochure and both walked to where Tsuna's destination was - the control panel room. Both sat down on the worn out chairs(Tsuna hoped the chairs wouldn't fall apart, but his hyper intuition assured him) and Tsuna opened his bag and took out his laptop, placing it on a nearby table(Tsuna hoped the table didn't fall apart too).

Afterwards, Tsuna explained about the mafia(or the basic idea of it), revealing about his status in the underworld(Tsuna was willing to risk his identity, he didn't want to lie to Takeshi), Tsukiyo and Tsukuyo's candidacy for the 10th Vongola bosses, and also about the escaped criminals that were coming to Kokuyo in a week's time. He left out details about Anonymous Society though, he rather not risk the AS coming after Takeshi just because they were so anal about their identities(they love secrets, don't they?).

Contrary to popular belief, Yamamoto wasn't as air-headed as he shows. Sure, he looked carefree and outgoing, but he could be serious and deadly as well. He was much more observant than most people gave him credit for. Though, at this moment, Yamamoto was pretty sure, up until a few minutes ago, mafia was nothing but fiction to him.

Knowing that the mafia, or Cosa Nostra(as Tsuna said, which he explained it was another term for mafia), really exists in this day and time, terrified Yamamoto to the core. After all, mafia were all suits and guns, weren't they? If Tsuna was involved in that mumbo-jumbo, Yamamoto too, would join him as well, come in hell or high water. He would never leave his friend to fend for himself. Yamamoto swore he would protect Tsuna.

"Like I said, I understand that you… wouldn't want to ever partake in this, so if you don't want to, you can leave now." smiled Tsuna, sad that he may lose his only comrade(though his other "identity" would protest; Sparrow had _no comrades or allies_), but it would probably be for the best. He really didn't want to endanger Yamamoto, but he had to tell him at some point, so he told him now. Lies had no place in friends.

"As I said before, it could be quite dangerous."

"No, Tsuna, I'm happy that you told me this." said Yamamoto seriously. "I'd be glad to help you out."

"But, it would be dangerou-"

"Not if I learn how to protect myself, right?" said Yamamoto, smiling cheerfully like usual.

"Are you… sure?" asked Tsuna, disbelieving someone would agree so easily. It was the mafia, a criminal syndicate they were talking about here. Joining means no escape unless through the doors of death and sure as hell Tsuna didn't want his only friend to die! "I mean, it won't be easy to leave the underworld as you think-"

"I won't leave if you're there, Tsuna." said Yamamoto with serious conviction. "I want to help you in any way I can, Tsuna, even if it's just a little… because we're friends, right?"

Tsuna opened his mouth, wanting to rebut, but stopped himself.

Someone, like Takeshi, considered him, as a friend?

It felt laughable, like something out of a comic book. It also felt like a lie to reassure himself, that he wasn't alone on _the chessboard_. It was like an illusion to stop him from breaking down. A beautifully woven lie. But he would… for once, he will trust his heart, not his mind.

"Then promise me something, Takeshi." said Tsuna seriously, not stuttering or mumbling. "Never get killed by another mafioso and never let anyone close to you die. Once you're involved, I can't guarantee the people close to you will be safe in any way."

"I promise." said Yamamoto, he was serious. Like hell he was going to let anyone close to him die.

"Also, mafia… you should consider it as a dangerous game." said Tsuna, hoping that telling Yamamoto all of this would not make him regret in the future. He was terrified to lose his only friend, whether he was aware of it or not. "Once you die, it's game over."

"I'm glad you trust me, Tsuna. I will never get killed, or let anyone close to me get killed, and I will always protect you. No matter what."

**-KoR-**

_004 grinned._**  
**

_Sawada Tsunayoshi is definitely an interesting person._

**-KoR-  
**

"Ne, 000, why did ye lie to lil' birdy?" asked 004, munching on some chocolate biscuits. They tasted good. "Our goal isn't ta maintain the Tri-ni-set, we maintain the rings, ye know that. So why?"

000 chuckled. He knew one of his subordinates- no, _comrades,_ would ask him this question any day now. He knew very well that their purpose was never the balance of the Tri-ni-set, it was Kawahira's(or what did he call himself now most of the time? _Checkerface?_ The lengths the man went to protect the Tri-ni-set was laughable) job and purpose. The mafia itself was a guise for him to protect it.

"Sparrow dislikes the Vongola. We maintain _the rings_. The Vongola Rings are part of _the rings_." replied 000. "Do you understand?"

"So that means, lil' birdy doesn't care about ta Vongola, am I right? He wouldn't even bat an eyelash if they were destroyed, aye?" observed 004, munching on more biscuits. "He really hates them, aye..."

"Exactly. Sawada Iemitsu can't come home to Sawada Nana, which causes Sawada Nana to be deeply saddened and his absence leaves no father figure." stated 000. He always prepares before making a potential ally into a real ally of theirs. He definitely researched thoroughly. 00 continued, "While Sawada Tsukiyo and Sawada Tsukuyo are the Decimo Vongola candidates, which will endanger their lives. The best course of action was to lie to him."

"Basically, the Vongola tore his family apart without even realizing."

**-KoR-**

While Yamamoto was away to buy some cleaning supplies to clean the security cameras as requested by Tsuna, the brunet absently wondered when he was ever dependent on others. His brothers were completely useless and a nuisance to him while his mother didn't really bothered with him. His father wasn't the best role model either. He never relied on Horse for anything as well, unless it was his payment.

Just, for once, he would trust and rely on someone.

He smiled.

A "friend" he could trust and talk with as Sawada Tsunayoshi.

It felt nice.

* * *

**A/N**: I hoped you like this chapter so far! I had some problems typing this out, since I had to write this chapter 3 times before I was actually satisfied with it. xD This went through so much editing, so hopefully, no mistakes in this one... *slowly dies*

The regulars in Take Sushi are random OCs, they play no significance in the story at all. Also, their names have meanings;

**Teruo** – shining man (this was the most amusing name ever)

**Yoshiaki** – clearly/evidently correct

**Chinatsu** – a thousand summers (beautiful name ;D )

**_A little thought before ending the chapter(you can skip this, it's just my frustration)_**; Reborn manga has already ended, so how do you readers feel? Honestly, that was the stupidest and most unsatisfying ending ever. All that happened in that chapter was that, Tsuna **_still_** didn't want to be Vongola Decimo(I honestly expected him to feel compelled to at least take up the position to protect his loved ones and reform it from its bloody history back to its original purpose - to protect, like in the future arc, he said he rather destroy it if it became something horrible or something like that), a friendship speech and day one all over again!

Seriously Amano, you could've provided a timeskip, even that would at least satisfy your readers! What was the purpose of your manga for? The saga of wimpy Sawada Tsunayoshi to become a great mafia boss! In the end, he just... *insert the groaning of an unsatisfied reader*. His determination_** to not**_ become the Vongola Decimo means that he _did not have any character development_ at all! You still haven't answered some questions like Fon's and Hibari's family relationship(in one Haru Haru's Interview thingy, Fon and Hibari were implied to have a blood connection with each other).

**[Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter! Feedback is always appreciated!]**


	10. Information of KoR

**A/N**: Sorry I haven't been updating. Got myself into a writer's block. I got the next chapter planned out, but not really written since it doesn't make much sense, ahahaha.

**THIS IS NOT THE REAL CHAPTER, THIS IS THE INFORMATION "CHAPTER"**. I figured it's better if I just... well, made something like this. Why? Because the story will expand much more(if I keep following canon, it's not really fun, is it?).

* * *

**TWINS' BIODATA:**

Sawada Tsukuyo is older than Sawada Tsukiyo by a few minutes. Both brothers are younger than Tsuna by a year. The two take after their father(Iemitsu) much more than their mother(Nana).

**[Sawada Tsukuyo]**

**hair color:** light brown(almost bordering to Iemitsu's shade of blond, but otherwise unnoticeable and "brown")

**eye color:** brown(same shade as Iemitsu's eyes)

**height:** 165 cm/5 feet 5 inches(8 cm taller than Tsuna)

**personality:** He is arrogant and rash. As the older twin, he feels responsible for Tsukiyo's health and welfare. His relationship with his older brother, Tsuna, is very strained, mainly because he teases him with words like "Dame-Tsuna", "useless", "weak", "dumb", "stupid" and etc. Although arrogant and rash, he cares about his family members' safety very much. Because of his arrogance, he can't show that he _actually_ cares(too much pride/ego to show it). Even though most of the time he is shown to be mean to Tsuna, he does care for him at some point. The only reason that he continues to tease/bully is because he wants to protect himself and Tsukiyo from being categorized as a "weak fool" like Tsuna**(?)**.

**background story:** -not posted yet-

**[Sawada Tsukiyo]**

**hair color:** light brown(almost bordering to Iemitsu's shade of blond, but otherwise unnoticeable and "brown")

**eye color: **brown(same shade as Iemitsu's eyes)

**height:** 165 cm/5 feet 5 inches(8 cm taller than Tsuna)

**personality:** He is calmer and more thoughtful than Tsukuyo. Both he and Tsukuyo have a good sibling relationship(friendly teasing, constant banter/bickering), unlike the relationship he has with his older brother, Tsuna. Although he is calm and thoughtful, when it comes to Tsuna, he doesn't know what to do. Tsukiyo is actually scared of mending the bond he (supposedly) has with Tsuna, because he was the one who broke it in the first place**(?)**. Despite the fact of being calm and thoughtful, he is actually a coward. He continues to follow his brother blindly and protects himself by "bullying" Tsuna because he does not want to be categorized as a "weak fool" like Tsuna**(?)**.

**background story:** -not posted yet-

* * *

**Description Question(s):**

**1)**_** Why are the twins taller than Tsuna?** _

**A:** Well, we all know Tsuna's a natural scrawny brat. I'm betting that he got most of his genes from Nana and she isn't really that tall. I guess the shortness has to do with her genes since Iemitsu's pretty tall and I'm making the twins take after Iemitsu more than Nana.

**2)**_** What do you mean by Tsukiyo's personality description - "**Tsukiyo is actually scared of mending the bond he (supposedly) has with Tsuna, because he was the one who broke it in the first place**" ?** _

**A:** The twins' and Tsuna's sibling relationship problem starts from childhood. Everything starts from childhood(for instance, Iemitsu's regret, Nana's "ignore Tsuna" behavior, the twins' disdain towards Tsuna). Before anyone thinks weirdly, I am not an inconsiderate author that makes stereotypical villain characters appear out of nowhere and make them bully the oh-so tragic hero(or underdog in this story's case) just because of something like, "Oh, look how pathetic and useless you are. Let's bully you!" kind of thing. There is a reason for everything and it will be revealed in time.

**3) _Why are they called "Tsukuyo" and "Tsukiyo" instead of names after the Shoguns like the usual Sawada tradition?  
_**

A: I didn't want to name them after Shoguns like Amano did, mainly because I needed something simple. This is very irrelevant, but I'm bad at remembering names unless they're simple or interesting... so, I don't really find Shoguns interesting, lol.

**4) _Are the twins strong?_**

**A:** ... I WILL TELL YOU SOON, MY PEASANTS. (translation: the twins growth would be normal, not like the basic overpowered shounen main character lol)

* * *

**Normal Questions(s):**

**1) _Why does Nana have the "ignore Tsuna" behavior? Is your depiction of Nana the evil!Nana that is rarely found in fanfics?_** _**(frequently asked by readers)**_

A: There's a reason for this as well, which might be revealed later along with Iemitsu's reason and the twins' "disdain" towards Tsuna in the Varia Arc(hurray for free spoilers!).

**2) _How can Tsuna be a hacker if he doesn't have the brains? You'd have to learn computer programming to learn how to hack... (by a guest/anon)_**

**A:** Not necessarily you have to learn computer programming to learn hacking and I never said Tsuna doesn't have the brains(we all know that in canon, he just doesn't put it to good use). It's true that it will be harder if you don't learn computer programming first(because hacking also contains weird numbers and stuff, sort of like a computer language and you gotta understand it), but that doesn't mean it's entirely impossible.

The only reason it will be "impossible" is because the person him or herself lacks the determination and passion to learn. In other words, Tsuna isn't dumb, he just loves doing hacking so much(in some chapters, I've already stated Tsuna gets excitement from hacking, but _not that kind of "excitement"_, if you know what I mean lol) that it's like navigating around his backyard for him(meaning it's easy for him).

If you observed closer in canon, in the future arc, Vongola Decimo(aka Canon!Tsuna) is an accomplished mafioso and young boss. Canon!Tsuna is already useful in the future in many things, like paperwork(bane of each and every mafia bosses' existences), fighting, leadership, architecture(hey, he made his own underground base! that's something!), languages and pretty much everything that relates to being a mafia boss.

In middle school, Canon!Tsuna kept failing every time because no one guided him and he had no hopes/dreams for the future(maybe marrying Kyoko, but that's beside the point here). That's where Reborn comes in, in the canon universe. Reborn pushed Tsuna to become a mafia boss, making it his destiny and he had to accept or else every one he holds close will die(too much danger, remember?).

But in my story's Tsuna, no one guided him, but he's not completely "useless/hopeless/dreamless" because he had the determination(aka his previous goal) to hack, which now his current goal is to (technically) make Vongola notice him(though Tsuna is in denial /tsundere/ and states that he wants entertainment plus saving the Tri-ni-set), because he thinks that Iemitsu deciding to keep him out of the mafia business meant that he had no right to know, considered a weakling and thus, a burden for the twins since he will be used as a hostage in case anyone wants to threaten the current candidates. Tsuna knows he is weak in physical aspects, but not completely useless because information means everything in the world of mafiosos(one slip up of information can let another know their target's hiding place, like that).

The difference between Canon!Tsuna and my Hacker!Tsuna is that Canon!Tsuna never had a dream in the first place(if anyone remembers, there was one time where there was a parallel universe which the Tsuna of that world is just a garbage collector and the Vongola never existed), therefore he had nothing he wanted to achieve while my Hacker!Tsuna had something he wanted and now he wants to prove it.

It's sort of like, "If you love something, you'll do a lot for it" and in this case, Tsuna's passion for hacking. His method of learning is harder(because again, we all know Tsuna hates numbers, but that won't stop him) but it doesn't mean it's impossible, it's just learning by trial and error. (Sorry for the long answer, but this is pretty much my theory.)

**3) _Tsuna can cook... right?_** _**(clarification)**_

**A:** Definitely. It's a trend in ffnet for Tsuna to be good in cooking and I'm taking it. Bamf hacker and chef with klutziness sounds like a good combination to me, so why the hell not?

**4) _When and where did Tsuna learn how to cook? (author speculates this will be asked soon)_**

**A:** During age 10-12 for him...? Before he found out about hacking of course. You could say that it was sort of a hobby to him. Story behind it(it's nothing special, really): He was absolutely bored and he needed another hobby(surfing the net is not a good hobby) which was indoors. Sometimes Tsuna read books(if he's really like... super duper really bored because books bore him) and he found a cooking book. Asked Nana about cooking and asked if Nana could teach him but she just sent him to cooking classes. This will be connected to Nana's fear and reason behind her "ignore Tsuna" behavior story.

**5) _Are the Anonymous Society going to have a big role in this story? (clarification)_**

**A:** Nope. Contrary to what all of you think, they don't have a role at all. I am also guilty for unplanned OCs(because they're an experimental group of OCs, haha). Truth is, they'll only be here for the two arcs, Kokuyo arc and Varia/Ring Battle arc(I gave all of you a free spoiler, so give me pudding for my generosity!). At the future arc and so on, they won't have a part in it(reason will be revealed). The only reason they may appear in those arcs are just to make brief cameos. Also, the only reason I made them and integrated them with the story is because of Tsuna.

As explained in one of my replies to one of the reviewers, **"**the only reason I introduced the AS is because Tsuna is a little "unmotivated" and it is not his business to interfere with the twins'(Tsukuyo and Tsukiyo) "training". Once he finds a true reason to really, really interfere(his first motive being a way to entertain himself, for the sake of the Triniset because he knows that it is a big deal and subconsciously proving that he is worth it to know, reference to the start of the story where Iemitsu says not to reveal Vongola to Tsuna), which is the safety of his brothers, the AS will no longer be needed.**"**

**6) What are the twins weapons? _(author speculates this will be asked soon)_**

**A:** That, my dear readers, are up for debate. Feel free to include your own ideas on what the twins should have and why, and maybe if I can't decide which is the best idea, I'll take the most frequently chosen and turn it into a poll.

* * *

**Plot-related or sub Questions:**

**1) Will the universe in your story be expanded?**

**A:** Yes, it will. Since Tsuna is getting involved in mafia, which is in Italy, from Namimori, Japan(that's pretty far!), he will first start to get involved in the Japanese equivalent of mafia, which is... *drum rolls* the yakuza! I may include the Chinese Triad too(because of I-Pin), but this is a discussion for another time.

**2) Yakuza? Then, is it going to be the usual "Oyabun" or "Aniki" old style gangs(pompadours, short gakurans, buxom females in kimonos, smoking)?**

**A:** Probably, with a mix of modern. I will be using suffixes like "Oyabun"(family boss?), "Aniki", "Gumi"(refers to yakuza group), "yubitsume"(cutting one's finger as a form of apology, yikes), "code of jingi"(something like the code of honor one follows) and etc. Most of the terminologies/suffixes I use will be from wiki, since I'm not really sure about the yakuza, hahaha.

**3) So will Tsuna take part in yakuza activities more than the mafia?**

**A:** Not exactly, but he will or have some connections to the yakuza, being a hacker.

**4) So will you change from using Sparrow to Suzume(Japanese equivalent of Sparrow)?**

**A:** I will keep on referring to Tsuna's codename as Sparrow only, unless talk with the yakuza is going on, I will use Suzume.

**5) When will the plot expand?**

**A:** Around of after the Varia/Ring Battle Arc.

**6) Will your yakuza be important to the plot?**

**A:** Fully? No. Slightly? Yes. I often found it strange that in canon, the mafia goes to Namimori to murder Tsuna for being a Vongola candidate, but there are no yakuza involvements(unless you count the one with Dino, then not really, yes?). I know Namimori isn't a big place for yakuza, but it's a good hiding place. The yakuza(aka OCs) in my story will "help" Tsuna, since I think that information brokers are not to be messed with(who else can you go to for good and trusted information? since most information brokers don't ally themselves to a gumi, they aren't biased... that's practically a cheat for a yakuza gumi if they do have one allied to them).

**7) Will your story follow canon?**

**A:** Definitely, but there will be some changes here and there, since Tsuna's interactions with others are changed. When I said his interactions changed, I seriously mean it.

**8) How many OCs will there be now?**

**A:** I'm not sure, but I won't put many. I might commit seppuku because I will lose my honor from abandoning this story if it was filled with too many OCs, hahaha. Jokes aside, there will be a few yakuza gumi(s) or even a Chinese one(I'm Chinese, why not?), but I will only show one or two yakuza gumi along with the Chinese one, while the rest are just spoken in passing, not shown.

* * *

I will try to keep this updated in case anyone needs a reference(sometimes my plot planning jumps here and there, which is horrible). There will be a Mukuro arc or Varia arc column later on... maybe? I'm sorry for the disappointment that this isn't a chapter, but I figured posting this is better than none.. the next chapter may come around during March?

I'm just really tired now... *rolls back to the Kuroko fandom*


End file.
